Little Town, Big Secret
by todaysit
Summary: Emily accompany’s JJ to a wedding in JJ’s home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time? -Some Chapters will be rated M but I will put a notice up.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret

**Pairing:** Emily/JJ

**Rating:** T to M

**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?

**Authors note**: Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

The arrival-

JJ reached over the console and took Emily's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell them."

Emily was looking out the passenger side window, lost in thought. She turned her gaze to JJ and smiled warmly. "It's ok, really. I didn't expect them to know. This is just going to be a little weird."

JJ brought Emily's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "I would have told them. I just haven't had a moment. I _will_ tell them."

Emily leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of JJ's lips on her skin. "Don't worry Jenn. It's up to you. I'm not going to pressure you. I just want you to have a nice weekend. I'm not sure this will really be the best time to tell them."

JJ was more than happy that Emily was so understanding to the fact that she hadn't told her parents about their relationship, but because Emily was being such a sweetheart, it made JJ feel even more guilty. JJ brought Emily's hand down to her lap, resting them comfortably on her thigh. She could not get enough of Emily and the feeling was mutual on Emily's part. The blonde wanted constant contact with the profiler. She felt like she needed it. Emily had explained it to her once by saying that since she had struggled so long without her, now that they were together she never wanted to let JJ go.

Apparently she meant it emotionally _and_ physically. Because of that fact, it was going to make this weekend particularly difficult. The pair were always very professional at work, but everyone knew about them. So when they gave each other encouraging touches, or rested a hand on the others forearm while they spoke, their team let them be. They were all happy the women had come to their senses and finally gotten together. They were able to sit with each other on their jet rides, and share hotel rooms without fear of judgment or consequence.

This, however, was going to be something different. JJ was coming home, to her parents' house, to attend her friend's wedding. Her parents knew of Emily, but only knew her as a co-worker and close friend of their daughter's. JJ's mother would have preferred JJ bring a date to the wedding but had said she'd rather her go with a friend then no one at all. Since JJ herself didn't even know she was attracted to women until Emily, her family hadn't a clue.

"Which friends are these again?" Emily inquired, repositioning their hands into her lap so she could run her fingers up and down JJ's arm. JJ could feel the tingling on her skin where Emily's fingers touched and smiled happily.

"Their names are Brian and Ashley, and to be honest, I don't know why I was invited to this thing. I haven't seen or spoken to either of them in years. We were friends when I was in school, but everyone was friends with everyone in our town. There weren't enough people to be choosey about whom you hung out with, and I'm basically only going because apparently it would make my mother 'so happy' and since she 'never asks me for anything' I couldn't say no."

Emily turned to look back out the window at the countryside and thought about what JJ had said. "It couldn't have been that bad. It's truly beautiful here."

JJ looked at the familiar scenery around her, "No, it's not all bad. It's just hard in a small town - nothing really to do when you're younger, and even less to do when you're older, unless you count getting married and having babies. Which is just fine, but I wasn't going to find anyone to fall in love with here."

"Thank God!" Emily exclaimed.

JJ continued to explain the trials and tribulations of small town life - the lack of privacy, the gossiping and the pressure to conform to a certain way of living and behaving. JJ's family was very sweet and loving, but the rest of the people in their town could apparently be very cruel. Emily listened intently and began to understand why JJ didn't go home very often.

About an hour later JJ parked her car, took a deep breath and got out. Emily shut her door and stretched, feeling her joints pop back into place after the long ride. She took in her surroundings, "This place is so cute. I liked all the little shops we saw coming in, maybe we could stop in a few. Is this your parents' house?"

JJ came around to the back of the car, opening the trunk, "Yup, this is it."

Emily smiled, "You guys have a white picket fence?! How sweet."

JJ didn't bother looking up, "Alright, alright...I'll show you around later, right now can you help me with my bags?"

Emily smirked, "Don't you mean, help you with your _baggage_?"

JJ pulled one of the suitcases from the trunk and set it on the ground, "Laugh it up Prentiss, you just wait..." JJ's weak threat was cut short by a loud shrieking noise, almost like a pig squeal. Emily's eyes widened and she looked at JJ for an answer to what exactly that was, and noticed that JJ was staring behind her, "Hey mom!"

JJ's mom was running up the little stone walk way, screaming and clasping her hands. "JENNIFER!! Oh I am so glad you are home!" JJ dropped the bag she was holding and soon became the victim of a bone crushing hug. Her mother was rocking her back and forth, petting her hair. "It is so good to see you. I can't believe how long it's been, you're way to skinny..."

JJ gave an embarrassed smile and managed to pry one of her arms loose so she could turn to Emily. "It's good to see you too mom. I want to introduce you to someone." Emily shyly stepped closer to the women. JJ's mother had such tunnel vision when she saw JJ that she didn't even realize anyone else was there. "Mom, this is my close friend and colleague Emily Prentiss. Emily, this is my mother, Judy."

Emily extended her hand, "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Ja...." Before she could finish the name, Emily had the wind knocked out of her as JJ's mother attacked her with affection. She got the same hug and rock JJ did and couldn't help but smile. She looked over Judy's shoulder at JJ and raised an eyebrow. JJ just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh Emily, Jenny has told us so much about you. We are glad you could come. It's so nice of you to give up your weekend to come here. We were hoping JJ would bring a fella, but apparently she's not into making me a grandmother anytime soon."

"MOM!" JJ squeaked. "I'm sure I'll have much more fun with Emily then some 'fella'. And for the record, you already ARE a grandmother."

Judy just shrugged her shoulders and took Emily by the hand leading her toward the house. "Emily you are just so pretty, do you have a boyfriend? I bet you do. He is probably so handsome."

JJ could barely hear Emily's response as she disappeared into the house. "Oh no, it's no problem guys. I've got this," JJ said to herself and she began dragging their bags into the house.

She got halfway there before her father came running out, "Jenny, let me help you with those!" He took both bags and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "It's so great to see you kid, and I'd love to catch up, but I think you should go save your friend before your mother marries her off to the first neighbor she sees."

JJ ran into the house and was met by Emily coming out of the kitchen with a glass of wine and a huge smile. "Hey, your mom is so sweet. I'm sorry I didn't help with the bags, but she kinda caught me off guard. Did you know that your neighbor Barry is a Doctor, and he volunteers at the shelter, AND he's single?" Emily dramatically faked excitement while talking about Barry.

JJ frowned, "Judy strikes again...Just so you know, Barry is a podiatrist, he doesn't volunteer at the shelter so much as he once dropped a bag of clothes off at the Salvation Army. AND he's single because he has no sense of humor, horrible breath and hair plugs."

Emily gave JJ a grin and took a sip of her wine. "Sounds charming," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah well prepare yourself. You are the new available meat in the Jareau household, and apparently my mother's new project, seeing as how I've already said no to all her 'potential suitors' she's going to have a field day with you."

Emily thought for a moment, "Hmm maybe I can find a 'fella' and you'll be going to this wedding alone after all."

JJ feigned being angry, "Well good luck and God bless Emily Prentiss. I was going to try and help you, but now you're on your own. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy!" They both smiled at each other and laughed. Emily had to literally stop herself and leave the room to go back into the kitchen before she leaned in and kissed the other woman. JJ had wanted to do the same thing. "_Damnit! This is going to be a long weekend," _she thought and cringed. Then followed Emily into the kitchen to get herself a glass a wine. She was going to need it.

Emily was introduced to JJ's father, John, and to her sister, Janet, as well as Janet's husband, Jared and their daughter, June. JJ's brothers, John and Jeremy, were going to stop by tomorrow to see their sister. They all sat in the living room and talked. Emily was enjoying herself. She waited till JJ's family was distracted by their own conversation before leaning over to JJ and whispering, "I feel kind of out of place. Should you guys start calling me, Jemily?"

JJ gave her a little slap on the leg, "Very funny! I don't even have an answer for you as to why they did that to us or why my sister continued it. They just like 'J' names. Not only that, but my brothers where called by their middle initial and our last initial. So we had a JJ, a PJ and a DJ."

Emily put her hand to her mouth and pretended to be horrified. She took JJ's hand and started petting it in a soothing manor. "Aw you poor baby, I feel so bad for you. The torture you kids must have gone through!" JJ pulled her hand from Emily's and gave her another swat. Emily just leant out of the way and started giggling.

When the giggling stopped, she leant back on the cushions and tried to stifle a yawn but Judy saw it. "Oh you girls must be so tired from your drive! I think it's time we all go to bed. You have a big day of visiting ahead of you Jenny, and Emily, there are a few people I'd love for you to meet!" JJ just rolled her eyes and sighed, getting up and following Emily and her mother. Judy waved them down the hall with her, "Now your father has taken your bags to your room, I hope you don't mind sharing."

Emily gave JJ a knowing smile, "No Mrs. Jareau, that won't be a problem at all. We do it all the time when we go away for work."

Judy looked relieved, "Oh good, because we gave Jenny and Janet's old room to Janet and her family, since it's bigger." Emily nodded and JJ listened to her mother ramble on until it occurred to her, "_If Janet has our old room, that must mean..." _Judy opened the door to their room, "Here you go girls! Have a good night. Don't stay up too late! I know how you girls love your girl talk!" With that, Judy gave JJ and Emily a hug goodnight and headed out of the room. JJ's mom closed the door behind her, leaving one very horrified girl and one shocked, if not slightly amused girl.

JJ turned to Emily, "I am so sorry." Emily was trying not to laugh, or let her disbelief show on her face. JJ turned back to the sight in front of her, "I am SO sorry," she repeated. They both stood there, just staring for a while, neither one knowing exactly what to do.

Then Emily finally spoke... "Bunk beds..."


	2. Chapter 2 Bunk Beds

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 2)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

-Bunk Beds-

Emily didn't take her eyes off the monstrosity in front of her, "Bunk Beds?"

"Bunk Beds..." JJ replied. "This is my brothers' old room. They had insisted on this kind of bed and I guess my parents didn't change anything after they left!" JJ explained and tried to give a reasonable apology as to why the grown women would be sharing a little kid's bed.

Emily looked over at JJ, "Doesn't your sister still live close?"

JJ nodded her head, "Yes, but it's still about a 45 minute drive. So whenever they come to visit they come for a weekend and stay over. So we are stuck with this." JJ swiped her hand across the room as though she were showing a contestant what they just won on a game show.

Emily walked over to the beds and sat down on the bottom bunk, slightly hunching over so she didn't hit her head. "I call this bed!"

"Not fair!" JJ said as she came to stand by the brunette. "Can't we at least play rock, paper, scissors for it?"

Emily pouted, "No way, I'm older and that means I get first choice! Plus, you know me. I would fall out of that thing the moment I laid down."

JJ laughed at the thought and then sighed, "Well we could share?"

Emily looked around. "And where exactly do you think we'd both fit?"

JJ raised her eyebrow, "I was thinking you on bottom me on top?"

Emily stood up in front of JJ and gave her a mischievous look, "Why Jenny Jareau, are you thinking of being a bad girl?"

JJ ran her fingers down the side of Emily's neck, across her collar bone and down the V of the brunette's shirt. She followed her fingers with her eyes and then looked up innocently at Emily as she hung her finger from the point of her shirt. "No," she said and leaned in to lightly kiss Emily under her jaw. Emily shuddered, this was their first bit of contact in hours and it was long overdue. JJ whispered into Emily's neck, "I plan on being..." she kissed the hollow between her neck and shoulder, "a VERY..." she grazed her teeth at the top of Emily's right breast, "bad girl..." JJ finished her sentence by tugging Emily's shirt down a bit with her finger and giving her a light kiss between her breasts. She could feel Emily's heart beating fast and saw the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing sped up.

Emily started walking until she had JJ backed up against the door. "I'm going to have to keep you in line aren't I?"

JJ brought her head up, and looked at Emily's full lips, "I'd like to see you try."

With that Emily dropped and tilted her head a bit to reach the blondes mouth. She ghosted her lips over JJ's, "We shouldn't be doing this..."

JJ put her hands on Emily's firm butt and pulled her tightly against her. "We aren't doing anything...yet."

JJ closed the very small distance between their lips. Both women had their mouths slightly open. They had been dying to kiss each other, so now they had no desire to go slow. Their kiss was immediately passionate. Emily felt her heart skip and her body tingle as their tongues softly touched. JJ moved one of her hands up behind Emily's head, running her fingers into her hair and pulling her mouth closer. They seemed to be acting with some urgency as Emily put her hand up JJ's shirt and wrapped it around one of her breasts, gently lifting and squeezing. JJ broke their kiss with a soft moan, putting her head back and closing her eyes. Emily took this opportunity to kiss down JJ's exposed neck. Emily bent down and lifted JJ's shirt, kissing her toned stomach as she reached for the button on JJ's jeans.

Just as she was about to undo it the girls heard a knock on the door. Both women sprang apart, looking a little more guiltily then they wanted to. "Jenny, are you girls decent?" JJ's mom asked through the door. Emily had her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her laughter and thought... "_it depends on what you mean by 'decent'."_

JJ knew exactly what Emily was thinking and pointed a finger at her as a warning to get herself under control. "Yeah mom, one minute!" Both women straightened out their clothes and tried to look presentable. JJ opened the door and Judy came in carrying a tray.

"Jennifer you're all flushed. And out of breath. Were you working out again?" she set the tray down on the night stand and came to stand between the girls. She pointed at JJ, "This one is always working out, ever the athlete!" She walked to JJ and put her hand on her cheek, "Just because you were a chubby bunny when you were a little girl doesn't mean you have to obsess with your weight now!"

JJ's eyes widened, "Mom..."

Judy turned to Emily, who was trying desperately to hold back her laughter, "You know, before soccer JJ just loved her snacks. The kids at school use to call her...oh now, what was it again? Something to do with cars...oh right... 'The Tank'."

"Mom!" JJ tried to interject again.

Judy giggled and gave JJ's cheek a squeeze before taking her hand away. "Now look at her! Skin and bones! You know Jenny, boys like a little meat on their women. You don't want them to think you can't handle carrying a baby."

JJ scowled, "MOM!!"

Judy sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll leave you two girls alone. I just wanted to bring you a little something before you went to bed."

"Thank you Mrs. Jareau," Emily said.

"Oh Emily dear, please call me Judy."

Emily smiled, "Okay, thank you Judy."

JJ's mom smiled and walked out of the room saying, "If you girls need anything, just let me know!"

She shut the door again and left JJ and Emily standing there. "Oh my God...." JJ groaned.

Emily smirked, "Chubby bunny?....The Tank?..."

JJ glared at her, "Oh shut up! I was a kid, it was baby weight!"

Emily smiled and looked at the tray Judy had brought in. "Milk and cookies? Is this for real?"

JJ laughed and picked up a cookie, "Yeah, my mom should be featured in homemaker magazine."

Emily's smile got bigger, "I LOVE it!" Then she pretended to get serious, "Are you sure you should be having those...Tank?"

JJ looked down at the cookie in her hand and then back at Emily, "You are such a jerk! Now, just for that comment, I'm going to eat all of them!"

Emily came over and wrapped her arms around JJ, "I'm only kidding, you are beautiful. And you can eat all the cookies you want, because you are MY Tank now." JJ smiled and leaned in to kiss Emily only to be surprised when the brunette moved her head back. "On no Jayj. We aren't doing that again. We almost got caught and I do not want to get in trouble with your mother."

JJ looked up at her in disbelief, "What are you? Five?"

Emily started to walk away into the bathroom, "Oh no, no way blondie! I will not get caught by your mother. She needs to be told properly."

"Fine, be that way! You won't last long!" JJ called after her, and took another cooking while she began to unpack.

The two girls got ready for bed and Emily allowed JJ a quick kiss before she crawled into the bottom bunk. JJ didn't even bother using the ladder as she put one foot on the lower bed and hoisted herself up.

"Show off" Emily mumbled while she reached over and shut the lamp off. "Good night Jennifer"

"Goodnight Emily"

"I love you," Emily whispered.

"I love YOU," JJ responded.

Emily tried to get comfortable and finally contorted her body to fit on the bed. She closed her eyes and began to give into sleep when she heard the top bunk creek and felt a presence near her head. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a curtain of blonde hair and JJ's upside down face. JJ was hanging over her bed looking at Emily, "Whatcha doin?"

Emily sighed, "Not sleeping, that's for sure."

"Can I come down?" JJ asked.

"You can try," Emily responded. The next thing Emily knew, JJ's face was gone and there was a soft thud on the floor as she jumped off the top bunk. "Are you crazy!?" Emily said in a loud whisper. "You're like a little monkey!" JJ chuckled and looked down at Emily. "If this whole 'liaison' thing doesn't work out, you could always join the circus," Emily joked.

"Well, I AM very flexible," JJ said dropping her voice down an octave, sending chills through Emily as the brunette was bombarded with visual stimulations courtesy of her overactive imagination. "So," JJ said, hands on her hips and an intense look of thought on her face, "How are we going to do this?"

Emily looked around, "I'm guessing with a lot of awkwardness."

JJ tried to get into bed next to Emily. When that didn't work she tried to get on top of her, but that didn't work either. She then moved over to the other side next to the wall, but that only pushed Emily out the other side.

"It's like a freakin' game of Tetris here Jayj," Emily sighed with frustration. "Ow. Ow. That's my hair. You're on my hair," Emily exclaimed. So JJ moved.

"You're knee is in my stomach," JJ complained. So Emily moved.

Both girls winced at the same time as Emily's elbow went into JJ's side and JJ's hand hit Emily in the face. Finally they stopped moving and gave up. JJ laid half on Emily half on the wall, while Emily's leg and arm dangled off the bed.

"Well that was fun," the brunette said sarcastically. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she joked. JJ laughed and leant in to kiss Emily, but could only reach her shoulder. "What are you doing?" inquired Emily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" JJ said, still a little out of breath from their previous activity.

"You've got to be kidding," Emily exclaimed, still trying to keep her voice down.

"Damnit! We ARE doing this!" JJ said in a stern tone. "I haven't been able to touch you in over 8 hours! I can't take it anymore!"

Emily laughed, "If I'd had known we were basically hormonal teenagers I would have made you pull over the car for a quicky before we got here."

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda," JJ replied. JJ tried moving and finally she was laying on top of Emily, but she had nowhere to go. The ceiling was to close and the women were sandwiched together.

"JJ," Emily tried getting the younger woman's attention. "JJ wait," she tried again only to be ignored by her very feisty girlfriend who was, at the moment, trying to wiggle her hand between them. JJ got to her destination, but couldn't do much more then apply pressure. "JJ STOP!" Emily said, "You're just turning me on and driving me crazy! This is ridiculous. We are adults here. We can go one night without sex. Can't we?" Before JJ had a chance to answer, Emily cut her off, "Don't answer that..."

JJ gave up and laid her weight completely on Emily in defeat. "You're right. You're right," JJ said. Sex between the two was always good, amazing even, but at the moment, both wanted more than they could manage to give and it was just too frustrating.

JJ's hair was spread all over Emily's face and Emily tried to blow some of it out of her eyes, "Can't we just talk?"

"Fine," JJ said and picked her head up a bit so she could whisper into Emily's ear, "I want to put my tongue in your…"

"Whoa!" Emily interjected before she could finish, "That's not what I meant!"

JJ frowned, "Well you're no fun!"

Emily turned her head to try and get out of JJ's hair so she could breathe better. "I won't be able to take that kind of talk. I'm already turned on, and I can barely touch myself let alone you."

JJ groaned, "Why did you have to say that? Now I can't stop picturing you touching yourself..."

Emily tried to smile but she was hot and tired and although she loved being as close to JJ as possible, this was just too much. "Well, no offense but, do you think you could think about it in your own bed?" Emily asked.

JJ looked mildly insulted but nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right. This is kind of ridiculous." JJ rolled over Emily and got out of the bed. Emily got out with her so she could give her a proper kiss goodnight. After a few moments of heated kisses, they both slowed down and broke apart.

"I guess that'll have to do," Emily said and winked as she got back into bed.

JJ started climbing back up to her bunk saying, "Mark my words Emily Prentiss, I WILL figure this out."

Emily laughed, "I don't doubt you will, and I'll be ready and waiting until then."

JJ situated herself in bed and sighed. "We are both adults, we can do this,"

"We can do this," Emily echoed in reply. "I love you Jenn, sweet dreams"

"I love you Em. Get some sleep, you're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 3)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

-Breakfast-

Emily awoke with sore legs, back, neck, hell even her hair felt sore. She groaned and tried to stretch her limbs out as best she could. Opening her eyes she couldn't help but smile as the sight of a dangling foot caught her eye. Apparently JJ, for as tiny as she was, couldn't fit on her bed properly either. Emily couldn't help but reach out to run her finger along the bottom of JJ's foot. She startled JJ more then she had intended to as the blonde jerked her leg back and lost her balance on the bed. Emily saw her fall past her and shot up whacking her head on the bed above her. "SHIT!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head as she looked over to check on JJ.

The blonde was sitting on the floor rubbing her hip with a less than amused look on her face, "What the hell Emily?!"

"I am SO sorry Jayj! I didn't mean for that to happen, are you ok?"

JJ was still rubbing her hip, "Yeah, I'm alright." Her expression softened, "Did you hurt your head?"

Emily smiled, "I think maybe I deserved it."

JJ began to slowly get up, "That is NOT how I wanted to start my day."

Emily got out of bed and walked over to the blonde, moving her hand under JJ's and picking up the rubbing motion on her hip where JJ left off. "Is that better?"

JJ smiled and sighed, "much..."

Emily leaned in to give JJ a good morning kiss while JJ reached her hand up to rest on Emily's neck. Before their lips had a chance to meet, they heard JJ's mother through the door, "Are you girls ok? We heard a crash!"

Emily hung her head in disbelieve "seriously?"

JJ slipped her hand behind her neck to hold the brunette close to her shoulder in a comforting embrace, "Oh yeah, it's like censors go off in the house every time we get close to each other."

Emily chuckled, giving JJ a quick kiss on the lips before separating herself and going to open the door. "Morning Judy," Emily said with a smile, her voice still raspy with sleep.

"Good morning Emily!! Are you girls alright? What happened to your head?"

Emily brought her hand up to her forehead and put it on the little red mark that had formed. Judy had an eye for detail and didn't miss a trick. This was going to be more difficult than Emily thought. "No. I'm ok. I Just bumped my head."

Judy looked her over and seemed to be satisfied with her answer. Walking past her, she went to take JJ's hand, "Come on you. Your brothers will be here any minute and I could use some help in the kitchen. Emily can use the shower while you help me make breakfast!"

JJ frowned, she had planned on using the shower _with_ Emily, but Judy was persistent and wrapped her arm around JJ's shoulders, running through the list of breakfast items they were going to be preparing. JJ threw Emily a look of apology and Emily half smiled, nodding her head in understanding.

Once Emily was refreshed and ready, she followed the delicious smell of food into the kitchen where she couldn't help but giggle at JJ in a flower patterned apron. JJ heard her come in and saw her laughing. She looked down at herself and smiled, "Don't laugh. You're getting one of these for your birthday..."

Emily smiled wider and walked over to the stove. "Mmm omelets, bacon, pancakes, sausage...who exactly is coming to breakfast?"

Judy came into the room carrying some oranges from their tree out back. "JJ's brothers are coming and they have very healthy appetites! It's like feeding an army when those two are around! I think you will really get along with them Emily, especially Jeremy." Judy winked at her as she walked by.

JJ took the skillet off the heat and placed it on the counter, her shoulders slumped, "Mom...please...don't."

Judy looked at JJ, "Please don't what dear? I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about."

JJ looked sternly at her mother, "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" Judy looked past her at Emily and innocently shrugged her shoulders, then turned around and went back to cutting the oranges.

Emily walked over and stood between the two women. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Judy looked up and smiled, "Can you make toast?"

Emily smiled back, "I think I can handle that."

Judy looked please, "And she cooks too!"

Emily walked across the kitchen and started to get the bread out, "I don't think this is considered cooking but thank you."

Judy waved her hand at Emily dismissing her statement, "Don't sell yourself short Emily. I'm sure you're a wonderful cook." She then went back to her oranges, while rattling off a list as she squeezed them into a pitcher, "She's smart, pretty, AND can cook," Judy mumbled to herself.

JJ knew what she was doing. She knew that those were the things Judy would tell, any single man she came across, about Emily. The brunette looked over at a very annoyed JJ, trying to hear what Judy was saying. Emily shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "What?"

JJ threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm going to go get ready." She walked over to Emily and poked her in the side whispering, "Good Luck." Emily smiled and crinkled her nose up at JJ.

JJ had never gotten ready so fast in her life. Every moment she was away was another chance for her mother and Emily to be alone, and she just couldn't do that to Emily. When she returned to the kitchen she found a slightly embarrassed looking Emily. The profiler was a smart woman, and JJ knew she could hold her own, but there was something about the sweet approach of Judith Jareau that could get answers to very personal questions with ease. It was almost like an interrogation...only with coffee and cookies and compliments.

JJ swooped in, "I'm going to set the table, will you help me Emily?"

The brunette jumped at the opportunity, "SURE!" She poured a cup of coffee, handing it to JJ before refilling her own mug.

"Thanks for all your help, Emily. It was lovely chatting with you. We will pick up where we left of later!"

Emily gave a lopsided smile "sounds good Judy."

JJ and Emily began setting the table. JJ looked across at Emily, "You okay?"

Emily looked up and smiled, "I'm fine. You're mom means well."

JJ shook her head, "You are one sweet, understanding girlfriend."

Emily looked around, "Where is your sister and her family?"

JJ sighed, "Oh probably relaxing in their room. You see, Janet had a baby. Her job is done..."

Emily frowned, "Aw, come on crabby, it's not that bad."

JJ lowered her voice to a loud whisper and began waving around the butter knife she had in her hand, "Not that bad?! Not that bad?! You see how she is. And it's constant! She comes off as being all sweet, but that's because she's smart! She's like a freakin' critical ninja and I am constantly having to defend myself!" JJ started imitating her mother, "Oh you're such a pretty girl Jenny, I can't figure out why you're still single...BOOM...We love having you here Jenny, why do you have to live so far away...SLAM...Now you are a smart girl Jenny, how come you can't figure out how to get a husband...POW...you like cock don't you Jenny? Have a baby! BAMB!!!"

Emily looked both astonished and wildly amused. JJ calmed down, "Okay that last one wasn't right, but it's how I feel." JJ was taking a deep breath as she straightened up and looked at Emily, "Wow, I feel a lot better."

Emily smirked, "Good honey. I'm glad you got that out of you. Now, could you please put down the knife? You're making me nervous over here."

JJ looked at the knife in her hand and smiled stabbing it into the middle of the butter on the table. "There!" Emily walked over to JJ and looked at the table, "Okay I think it's all done, good job!"

JJ looked pleased, "You too! And just for the record, I love my mother very much, but it gets really hard sometimes. I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

Emily looked at JJ, "Oh, I KNOW you're crazy, but not because of that."

JJ loved how Emily could always diffuse a tense situation with humor. The blonde ran her fingers lightly down Emily's arm while she looked into her eyes, finally bringing them down to Emily's hand, just touching their fingertips together. "This is really hard," she said.

"I know," Emily replied and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "but we just have to get through today and tomorrow, then you will be all mine!"

JJ smiled at the thought, "I want to tell them. I just wanted them to meet you first and see how wonderful you are before they passed judgment."

Emily opened and closed her hand slowly, lightly rubbing her fingertips against JJ's fingers and palm, "Let's get through the wedding first. If things go bad, I don't want to have to wait it out. I want to be able to go home and deal. That's not to say that things are going to go bad, I just want a game plan. Okay?"

The little bit of contact between the girls, went a long way, and JJ leaned in closer to Emily and smiled, "Okay." Though it was almost physically painful, Emily moved back from JJ, and just in time.

The front door swung open and two very rowdy men tumbled in. "TANK!!" the smaller one exclaimed, before they both ran over, picking up JJ and taking turns twirling her around like a rag doll.

Judy came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel, "Now boys you put her down! You're going to break her!"

The two men left her alone and came over to their mother, both giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Where's dad?" one of them asked.

"Oh, he's out in the back in the shed, building something, or fixing something, or breaking AND THEN fixing something," Judy chuckled. She then turned very serious. "Boys, I would like you to meet Jenny's friend." Emily stepped up for introductions. "This is John, John this is Emily."

John shook Emily's hand, "Nice to meet you John, I've heard a lot about you guys."

John smiled, "Nice to meet you Emily, I hope you aren't too shell shocked after a night in the Jareau home." Judy swatted him with her towel.

"Not at all," Emily laughed. Judy shooed John away and pulled her oldest son forward. Emily looked at him and was blown away by the resemblance he had to JJ. The same color blonde hair, and the same piercing, beautiful, blue eyes. He was a tall man, well built and had a charming smile.

"And THIS is Jeremy."

Jeremy took Emily's hand and looked her in the eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you. JJ told us a lot about you too. I'm sorry to say she left out how pretty you are."

Emily would've been completely disgusted at the line, but instead blushed when Jeremy smiled at her, showing off his perfect teeth and little dimple in his cheek. "Smooth Jeremy..." JJ said under her breath.

Jeremy never broke eye contact with Emily, "You'll have to excuse me, but this town hasn't had something so pretty in it since our Jenny left. Aside from my mom, that is."

Emily, almost against her will, tilted her head and smiled as, "awwwww," was running through her head. JJ should have been complimented but just rolled her eyes. Judy stood to the side of the two with her hands clasped under her chin, just looking back and forth at them with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you. That is very kind Jeremy. Even if it's a lie, I liked hearing it," Emily joked and Jeremy laughed.

JJ had, had enough! She grabbed Emily's arm, pulling it back a bit, "Okay Jeremy, you can let go of her hand now. She isn't going to run away, we've got her for the weekend."

Jeremy released Emily's hand and Emily could see a slight blush form on his cheeks, "Oh, sorry about that!" He looked around for his other brother to help him out of the awkward moment he had created, but he had already left the room, "I'd better go find John and go say, 'Hi,' to dad."

"Well hurry back, breakfast is about to be served" Judy replied.

"Ok mom, is there anything you need help with?" Judy beamed at her son, "No honey, thank you very much, Emily was kind enough to help me with breakfast. Just get Janet and her family on the way back in!" Emily looked over at a very pissed off JJ and shrugged her shoulders. She really had no idea what was going on.

Judy returned to the kitchen and Emily turned to JJ, "Your brothers seem really great!"

JJ scowled, "Jeremy held onto you like you were pulling him into a lifeboat. My God, this is so...so....gross!"

Emily scoffed, "Well Thanks Jayj!"

JJ shook her head, "No, not you. My brother and his obvious attraction to you."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! He was just being nice because I'm a friend of yours."

JJ looked accusingly at Emily, "Em, please! Have you seen yourself? You are gorgeous! Who wouldn't fall for you? And then you open your mouth and you're all witty and cute and UH!" She threw her hands up and stormed away in frustration.

Emily didn't know whether to feel complimented, or insulted. She just stood there, not really sure what to do. She quickly looked up when she heard JJ storming back into the room. JJ hunched over and pointed at her, yelling in a loud whisper, "I'm sorry! I love you!" Emily thought she still sounded angry, but the words she was saying were not of the angry kind. So of course, Emily found the humor in this and began to chuckle. JJ stood up straight, her face softening, "Oh my god...I AM crazy!"

Emily was really laughing now, "Family will do that to you sweetie." JJ smiled, thankful that Emily, once again, let her off the hook.

Everyone sat down at the table and began to feast, eating and talking and laughing. Emily got to hear some good stories about JJ when she was younger. Everyone treated her like family and she was really enjoying herself. JJ's niece, June, had crawled into Emily's lap and was happily playing away with two spoons she had found. JJ couldn't help but file the image away in her mind under 'cutest things ever'. JJ then noticed that Jeremy was monopolizing the conversation with Emily. She cringed and then excused herself to use the bathroom. Jeremy noticed JJ leave and excused himself as well.

He caught up to JJ, "Hey Jenny, wait up!"

JJ turned around "Hey Jeremy, what's up?"

Jeremy looked behind him and then leaned in close to JJ, "Listen sis, you have GOT to hook me up with your friend. She is so hot!"

JJ scoffed, "Okay, first of all, no one just 'hooks up' with Emily Prentiss. She's not some club girl you just met. And second, NO!"

Jeremy looked hurt, "What? Why not? Come on! You gotta help me out!"

JJ looked at her brother in disbelief, "Jeremy! You are a 36 year old man! This is sad! And you know I love you, and would do anything for you, but please, not Emily."

Jeremy squinted his eyes and looked down at his sister, "Wait...why?" He had an accusatory tone in his voice that JJ didn't like.

JJ took a deep breath, "Because she is my best friend, AND a colleague. Also, think about it, she's not going to drop everything and move here to be with you."

Jeremy nodded his head but then tried to argue again, "You don't know that! I mean, I didn't say I wanted to marry her or anything." He stopped and thought for a moment, "Okay Jenny, don't worry about it." JJ sighed in relief as Jeremy walked back down the hall. He then turned back around and called to JJ, a big smile on his face. "I'll just get her on my own!" he said and winked at her. JJ didn't know what to do. She couldn't fight him on this without telling him why she was really being so protective of Emily. So, she sighed again and walked away.

Back at the table Emily was talking with Janet about the new house her and her husband just bought. June began to swing her arms around and accidentally knocked a glass of juice over on Emily. "I am so sorry!" Janet exclaimed.

"No, it's no problem at all," June began to cry and Emily stood up, taking the toddler with her. She looked down at June, "It's ok honey, don't cry. I have plenty of shirts. Will you smile for me? Please?" June sniffled a few times and then gave Emily a small shy smile. Emily smiled back, "Thank you!" She tickled June's stomach with her finger, "That's better!" June giggled as Emily handed her back to her mother. Emily excused herself to go get a new shirt but couldn't help but overhear Judy talking to Jeremy, "Did you see how good she is with kids? She'd be a natural mother." Emily smirked and headed towards the bedroom.

Emily was on her way down the hall when she was startled by a hand coming out of nowhere and grabbing her, dragging her into the bathroom. The door was shut and locked behind her. Before she could register anything, soft, warm lips where on hers. She immediately recognized them as JJ's. "Oh God," she moaned into the other woman's mouth.

While Emily's mouth was open, JJ took the opportunity to slide her tongue in, licking the tip of Emily's tongue. JJ was relentless, attacking her lips until they were both panting heavily. JJ had Emily pushed against the door, her slim strong thigh pushed snugly between the brunettes legs and both hands on her breasts. Emily thought her heart was going to explode.

Almost as fast as it began, it was over. JJ stepped back, straightened her clothes, swiped the corner of her lips with her finger to make sure nothing was smeared and looked Emily in the eyes while pointing at her. "Remember that..." the blonde warned, and then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Emily Breathless and clueless.

Emily looked around and tried to process everything. She could still feel tingling on her lips and she was really worked up, "What...the...hell..."

A very timid Emily returned to the table with her new shirt on. She avoided eye contact for fear that Judy's hawk like eyes would pick up on something that would give away what had just happened. Everyone was still talking amongst themselves and she happened to finally look across the table at JJ who just gave her a stern look and pointed at her again. Emily had no idea what the hell was going on.

John turned to Emily, breaking her out of her trance. "So," John began, "we talked Jenny into going to our old stomping grounds tonight for the bachelor/bachelorette party." He put his hand on her shoulder, "and YOU'RE coming with us!!"

Emily smiled and laughed a little unsure of what to say. "Sounds lovely," she replied.

John just shook his head and smiled, "Man, they are going to eat you alive..."

Again Emily had no clue what he was talking about. Everyone had moved to the living room, the boys watching some game on the TV and the girls chatting about gardening and home remodeling. Okay, so it was just Judy and Janet talking about that but Emily and JJ listened. When Judy and Janet got into a heated discussion over carpets vs. hardwood floors, JJ leaned over to Emily and whispered. "This is going to be really difficult tonight."

Emily leaned into her, deciding not to bring up their earlier encounter just yet, "How can it be any worse?"

JJ looked at her, "Well, we are going to a bar, and where there's a bar, there is alcohol."

Emily sat back up, still whispering, "So, I guess NOT drinking isn't an option." JJ shot her a look that said it all. Emily responded by repeating her earlier mantra of, "We are both adults," looking JJ in the eye and waiting for her to repeat it.

JJ looked back, "Yeah, well, we are about to both be drunk, horny adults."

Emily leaned back, whispering mainly to herself, but JJ could hear her just fine, "I don't know about you, but the only difference now, is I'm not drunk."


	4. Chapter 4 The Bar part 1

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 4)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

**- I broke this chapter up into 2 parts, because there will be a lot going on AND I wanted to update as soon as I could. I hope you all enjoy!**

**-This chapter is rated M for very, very adult situations!**

**The Bar- Part 1**

JJ and Emily were getting ready to go the bachelor/bachelorette party. They stood in the small bedroom trying to pick out something appropriate to wear. Emily figured that since they were going out, she should dress up. JJ saw the outfit she had picked out and spoke up, "Um, Emily, that's not going to work."

Emily looked at her clothes on the bed, "Why not?"

"Turn around," JJ replied. When Emily turned around she saw JJ wearing her favorite low cut dark wash jeans and a form fitting grey vintage t-shirt. JJ waved her arm down here body. "This is the dress code where we are going."

Emily took in the sight of JJ, "You look hot."

JJ looked back at her in disbelief, "Em, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

Emily shrugged, "So? You look hot in jeans and a t-shirt!" Emily got changed and came back out in low cut jeans a bit darker then JJ's and a tight fitting red t-shirt. "How's this?"

JJ turned to look at her, "Perfect! You know how much I love you in red...I love you out of red too..." JJ had her eyebrow raised and was looking over Emily with great intensity.

Emily swallowed hard, "Oh yeah, this is going to be difficult..." Emily looked down at JJ's feet, "Nice heels."

JJ looked at Emily's feet, "You too!"

Emily smiled, "I guess you can take the girls out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the girls."

Both women were trying to share a small mirror while putting on their make-up. "So, I know that John is coming but is Jeremy?" Emily asked.

For some reason, this very innocent question was getting JJ very revved up. "Yes," was her short reply.

Emily was trying to put a little color on her lips without going overboard. She turned to JJ, "How's this?"

JJ looked at her and mumbled, "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

Emily scowled a bit, "That was out of nowhere. What do you mean?"

JJ frowned, "Y'know Emily, for being a profiler you're really missing a lot here..."

Emily turned JJ to look at her, "First of all, I am off duty. Second, I would never try and profile you, not that I'd even know how. I doubt I'd be able to fully figure you out. So why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

JJ sighed, "I'm sorry, I've obviously been on edge, and then my mom is trying to fix you up with people and Jeremy wants me to fix you up with him."

Emily's eyes widened, "He what?!"

JJ looked a little helpless, "Yeah, he wanted me to 'help him out' with you. So you might want to watch out for that tonight." Emily was stunned, and a little flattered but she wasn't about to say it. JJ continued, "I just guess I'm getting a little territorial with you."

Emily gave JJ one of her big goofy yet really sexy grins, "Jennifer, are you jealous?" JJ put her sad face on and nodded her head. Emily laughed, "Well I guess that explains your little attack in the bathroom." Emily moved back to the mirror, applying mascara to her already incredibly long eyelashes. "Well, you don't have to worry, because I am a one woman...woman. You're it for me Jennifer, plain and simple."

JJ felt like she could cry, instead she looked at Emily in the mirror, "Good, because you're it for me too. It's probably why I get so jealous. I don't want to own you, but I want you to be mine, if that makes sense."

Emily looked back at her in the mirror, "It makes perfect sense." JJ leaned over and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go see if the others are ready, I'll meet you out there."

Before she left, Emily spoke up, "Remember Jennifer: we are both..."

JJ looked back at her and replied, "Adults..." Emily nodded her head and turned back to the mirror.

Later that night, the group walked into the bar. They were immediately bombarded with hugs and A LOT of small talk. All of JJ's old friends were there and were delighted to see her. They wanted to catch up, but JJ felt it was always hard to catch up when you haven't seen someone in over ten years, and probably wouldn't see them again for another ten.

Jeremy brought over a round of drinks while JJ introduced Emily to everyone. She noticed how the guys all checked Emily out, as well as most of the girls. The girls in the town could be catty and JJ new Emily was being sized up. Emily, for her part, was being very charming and funny, and everyone almost instantly took a liking to her.

Emily looked around at her environment. Old men in work clothes with beards were scattered around the bar. They sat on their stools as though those were their lifelong assigned seats. She noticed that there wasn't a mixed drink in the whole place. She also noticed not one, not two, but three dart boards. 'This must be the place where JJ learned her magic,' Emily thought.

They were on their second round, trying to catch up to the wedding party goers who had been there for a while before they got there. JJ was talking with a friend when Emily noticed a very intoxicated man come up to JJ and put his arm around her kind of possessively. Emily immediately didn't like it and started to make her way over to JJ. When she got there she heard the man slur, "JJ, when are you going to admit your love for me so we can run away together."

JJ was trying to humor him, "Oh, I don't know Brian. Probably never, seeing as how you're getting married tomorrow and I'm..." She let the last part trail off.

"You're what?" the groom to be questioned.

JJ was trying to think of what to say but the only thing she came up with was the truth, "I'm in love with someone else."

This caught everyone's ears as all the woman flocked over to JJ. They were more than happy to talk to her now that she was off the market and no longer a potential threat to them. "What's he like?" one of the women asked.

Emily just stood there smirking as she passed JJ another drink, 'This ought to be good,' she thought.

JJ had lost all color and had a look of panic on her face, "Well," she started slowly, "um, he's...tall, dark, and...gorgeous."

"Awwww," the girls all swooned.

"What does he do?" another one asked as the women all huddled around like children at story time.

"Well, he works for the F.B.I. with me."

That received another, "Awww," from the crowd. Jeremy had come over and was striking up a conversation with Emily, but the brunette was only half paying attention. She wanted to hear what JJ had to say. "Are you two serious?" another girl asked.

JJ took a big sip from her drink and smiled fondly. "Yes, I love her...him." She tried to recover quickly, "I love Hermin" she cringed, Emily cringed and even most of the girls cringed.

"His name is Hermin?" someone blurted out. JJ started to sweat a bit, "Um...yes, yes, he's German, but we all call him H.," she explained.

"Oh, like a secret agent? Code name H.," one of the women joked.

"Ya, exactly, just like what you said," JJ replied. Emily was laughing now, and Jeremy thought it was because of him. He was convinced that meant she was flirting with him. JJ tried desperately to get the subject away from her, "So Ashley, do you know where you're going on your honeymoon?" That's all it took, and the wedding talk was on, leaving JJ to recover via another bottle of beer.

Emily leaned back a bit away from Jeremy and towards JJ, "Smooth Jareau." JJ giggled nervously and drank. "By the way, I love you too." She then leant back into the conversation that Jeremy was basically having with himself.

The night pressed on and everyone was drinking and laughing and most were causing a scene that apparently this particular establishment was used to. Emily was impressed by JJ's capacity to drink. They had been roped into doing 3 shots - one to the bride and groom, one to friendship, and one to JJ and her new love, Hermin. John stumbled over to JJ and put his arm around her, "Wait till mom hears about this!"

JJ gave him a dagger look, "You DO NOT say a word of this to mom, understand?"

John sobered up quick, "Okay, okay, gees. You think you would want to tell her about your new man, Hermin the German. Maybe then she'd let up on you," he said sympathetically.

"I know, but please, I'm not ready to tell her yet," JJ pleaded.

"Ok, don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," he gave his sister a kiss on the head and then stumbled back away into the crowd while yelling, "SHOT TIME!!!"

By now, JJ was feeling the effects of all the drinks and shots. She looked for Emily, needing to see her, be near her, and if only a little bit, touch her. She found her standing by, who else? Jeremy. She thought the brunette looked like she was swaying, but she couldn't tell if it was because Emily was a bit tipsy or if she was. She made her way over. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Jeremy looked at his approaching sister, "Hey Jenny! Emily and I were just having a nice talk, she is really funny."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm a riot." Emily was tired and a little drunk and it was beginning to disable her ability to fake interest. "Um, Jayj?" Emily started. "Is there a bathroom in this place?"

JJ laughed, "No, we just go out back in the bushes." Emily looked a little horrified. "God, Em, I'm just kidding! Come on I'll show you where it is."

JJ led Emily into the small restaurant area that was closed for then night and brought her to the bathroom. The girls walked in and Emily looked around, "There is only one toilet..."

JJ smiled, "Well, yeah, this place doesn't have enough patrons for there to be stalls!"

Emily looked at the door, "Are you sure that's locked?"

JJ tried the handle, and then used the deadbolt, "Yes, it's very locked." JJ turned around to look at Emily and take in the close quarters they were in. Emily locked eyes with JJ and the blonde pushed herself off the door. Within seconds she was kissing the brunette. The kiss was slow and deep and long overdue. JJ knew they didn't have a lot of time, but she wasn't going to skimp on the first kiss. She turned Emily and pushed her back onto the counter that held the sink. JJ opened her mouth to accept Emily's tongue. She moaned softly at the contact. Emily's mouth was warm and sweet and she had missed it.

Emily had her hands on JJ's hips, pulling her between her legs and trying to be quiet as JJ's body pressed into her center. Emily was overwhelmed by the feeling and broke the kiss to drop her head back. JJ kissed her way down Emily's jaw. She got to her pulse point and softly bit her causing Emily to take in a sharp breath and roll her hips towards JJ.

The blonde whispered into Emily's ear, "I should have thrown you down on the floor and fucked you right last night." Emily closed her eyes and smiled, for as sweet and innocent as JJ was, she had such a potty mouth in the bedroom. Emily mused that this was because of the fact that the majority of JJ's job was talking and communicating, so it's only natural that would spill over into personal life.

Emily LOVED it. JJ scraped her teeth beneath Emily's ear, "We have to be quick." With that she pulled Emily's shirt up over her breasts and pulled her bra down. JJ had a mission, and was done with formalities. She ducked her head down, going straight in for the kill. She lightly licked Emily's right nipple causing it to harden even more than it already was. She licked the left one and had the same reaction. Going back to the right, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked gently while making small circles with her tongue then switched to the left again doing the same.

JJ could feel the heat coming off the older woman as Emily's whole body became flush. Emily was leaning back onto the mirror breathing heavily, trying to not scream out. They may have been drunk, but JJ was definitely not sloppy. She was doing all the right things to make Emily squirm. JJ picked her head up and reattached her lips to Emily's. She reached down and quickly unbuttoned the brunette's jeans, also ripping the zipper down. She then brought her hands up to Emily's face, one hand on her neck, one in her hair she deepened the kiss.

Emily was completely gone. She didn't even know how to reciprocate. She was too overwhelmed by the amazing feelings JJ was provoking. She had her hands still wrapped around JJ's hips. Her knuckles white from holding the smaller woman so tight. JJ removed one hand from Emily's hair and moved it down the profiler's body. She flattened it on Emily's stomach, and left it there for a moment. JJ loved the soft skin of Emily's perfect stomach. She also loved to feel the muscles twitch with anticipation.

Taking note of how long they had been gone for, JJ came to the conclusion that it was time to finish what she had started. The blonde pushed her hand into Emily's pants and underwear. JJ broke the kiss and moaned with Emily, looking her in the eyes. "You are so incredibly wet."

Emily looked back through darkened eyes, breathing heavily, "That's what 24 hours of foreplay will do to a girl...OH GOD!" While Emily was talking, JJ took the opportunity to slip her finger into her. She knew Emily was very close, but was almost selfishly enjoying the feeling of Emily around her finger. She moved the digit out a bit and added another pushing them both back in. Emily was rolling her hips forward as JJ's palm brushed her clit. JJ kept getting sidetracked with the time, and realized that they were at this for way too long.

She looked up at Emily, "Are you ready baby?" Emily only nodded her head, she didn't trust herself to speak for fear she may scream something instead. And then JJ was there, she found the spot inside Emily that drove her wild. She was always able to find that spot, since their first time. Emily grabbed onto JJ's elbow and pushed her harder into her keeping her hand in place. JJ rubbed her fingers across the spot and rubbed her palm into Emily's clit. She picked up the pace as Emily started to get a little louder, panting and moaning. JJ stopped the noise by kissing her, and then took her other hand and placed it onto Emily's abdomen. She applied gentle pressure, which in turn applied more pressure to where her fingers were rubbing inside.

And that was it.

Emily felt it everywhere. Every part of her body was humming. It started from that spot and spread throughout her entire body, making her shake and gasp for air. Emily felt like it was too much and almost begged JJ to stop, but that feeling quickly passed and Emily clenched every muscle in her body. JJ felt her go rigid and broke her mouth away so the brunette could breathe. Emily let out a low moan that JJ could literally feel.

JJ was always so turned on by how beautiful Emily was, but she was a different kind of beautiful when she came and JJ was in awe of it. JJ could feel the warmth spreading across her hand and smiled in victory. Emily had wave after wave of pleasure, while JJ continued to rub her, a little slower now. Emily was trying to steady her breathing as JJ held her. "Oh...my...good Lord God..." Emily said, still out of breath and JJ chuckled.

"You okay?"Emily kissed JJ in response, but the kiss had very little strength behind it.

She dropped her head back again, "Am I okay? Am I okay...yeah. Aside from the fact that I can't move, I've never been more okay in my life!" JJ moved back from Emily. She started to redress the brunette. Emily was still out of breath...she had taken some paper towels and wet them, patting down her face, neck and chest, trying to get the redness to go down. JJ was busy cleaning her hand with her mouth. "You know there's a sink right here," Emily said.

JJ looked over at her, "Yeah, well, the sink doesn't deserve this. The sink didn't just make you cum."

Emily laughed and walked over to JJ, giving her another deep kiss. "I cannot believe we lasted that long, but now that we did that, it makes me want you even more!" Emily was right, they had awakened the beast and it was going to be hard to lull it to sleep again.

JJ smiled against Emily's lips, "Well, you better just try and relax, because we've already been in here way too long." Emily pouted but allowed JJ to lead her out of the bathroom and back into the bar.

Immediately upon returning one of JJ's old guy friends came over to them yelling, "That was the longest piss, in the history of pisses!!"

JJ rolled her eyes, and the guy laughed and continued, "Unless it was a shit...?"

Emily looked un-amused, "Charming…" she said under her breath. The guy was pleased with himself and stumbled away. Jeremy came over to the girls and looked at Emily, "Are you ok? You look a little red."

Emily smiled a little, "I'm just a bit warm."

Jeremy's eyes lit up, "Well let me take you outside for some air." He didn't wait for an answer, just linked his arm through Emily's and started to lead her outside. Emily looked back at JJ who was being dragged away to dance by her friend Dave who seemed to be the only one who didn't get the word that JJ was already spoken for.


	5. Chapter 5 The Bar part 2

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 4 1/2)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

**- I broke this chapter up into 2 parts, because there will be a lot going on AND I wanted to update as soon as I could. I hope you all enjoy!**

**-This chapter is also rated M for very, very adult situations!**

**The Bar- Part 2**

Jeremy had led Emily to the deck outside the bar. He was happy to finally be getting some alone time with the beautiful brunette. "So, you and my sister huh?" Jeremy vaguely questioned.

Emily looked up in shock, "What?!"

Jeremy rephrased, "You and Jenny, you're really good friends?"

Emily sighed in relief, "Yeah, we are. She is the best friend, not to mention the best person, I've ever known."

Jeremy smiled, "That's Jenny. She's got a really good heart, but God help anyone that messes with her or anyone she cares about." Emily chuckled. She knew just how true that was. Jeremy moved a bit closer to Emily. The brunette was still a little drunk and didn't really notice the movement. "I hope your close friendship with my sister won't hinder the possibilities of a close friendship with me."

Emily finally took note of how close Jeremy was and hesitated, "No, it shouldn't be a problem. I don't see why we can't be _friends._" Emily put an emphasis on the word 'friends', hoping JJ's brother would get the hint.

He did not and leaned in closer, "I'd hoped we could maybe be more then friends."

Before Emily knew it, his lips were right next to hers. She panicked and did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him. Hard. As soon as her hand made contact with his cheek he jerked back. Emily followed through the slap, immediately putting her hand over her mouth in horror. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Emily knew she had over reacted. In her mind she was infuriated at the audacity of Jeremy. How could he make a move on her when he knew she and JJ were in love, but that was just it, he didn't know. And it wasn't Emily's place to tell him.

All he knew was that he wanted to feel the softness of her lips and instead felt the sting of her hand. Emily put her hand on his shoulder still keeping her distance, "Are you ok? I'm sorry."

Jeremy waved her away, "No, it's...it's okay. I shouldn't have done that. I'M the one that should be sorry. Jenny was right. You aren't some girl I met at a club. I should've respected you more. I apologize."

Emily felt awful, "It's ok. It really is."

Jeremy still had his hand on his cheek in shock. "Are we okay?" he asked.

Emily nodded, "Yes, we're okay." She didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't want to

be there anymore. "Um, I'm going to go back in."

Jeremy put his hand up, "I'll see you in there." When Emily left he sat down, rethinking what just happened. Unfortunately the incident didn't deter him from wanting Emily. It just made him rethink his approach. He wasn't use to being rejected. This was going to be fun.

Emily walked back into the bar and ordered three shots. She threw one back, then picked the other two up, going to find JJ. She found the blonde easily. Her eyes were always drawn to her, no matter where they were. JJ was leaning against the end of the bar watching her friends dance. Emily walked up to her handing her a shot and asked, "So, what happened to you?"

JJ nodded out towards the dance floor, "Dave and I danced. He put his hands on my ass. Then I told him about my gun, and how I've used it. And you?"

Emily looked over at Dave who gave them a frightened smile. "Jeremy tried to kiss me and I slapped him in the face."

JJ put her shot out to Emily still staring straight ahead. They clinked their glasses and threw their drinks back. JJ put her empty glass on the bar, wiped her mouth and started to walk past Emily. Emily watched her pass, "Where are you going?"

JJ just kept walking, "I'm going to kick Jeremy's ass..."

Emily chased after her, grabbing her arm. "Ooooh no! Come on tiger, let's just get another drink."

JJ stopped, "Fine....THEN I'll kick his ass."

Emily walked her back to the bar, "That's fine honey, but you are going to have to explain to him why you're doing it." Both women were unsteady. They may have gone overboard with the drinks. But it was too late to consider the consequences now. JJ innocently leaned into Emily and whispered, "I'll tell him, I'm kicking the shit out of him, because he tried to kiss you." Emily tried to refrain from reacting to the chill she got from JJ's soft cheek on hers and her breath on her ear, as the younger woman whispered to her.

Enjoying their closeness Emily tilted her head, ghosting her lips across JJ's cheekbone and whispered back, "And what reason are you going to give him as to why he can't kiss me."

JJ moved her head back to look at Emily, her eyes glazed a bit by too much alcohol. She quietly replied, "Because, I love you." Before Emily's heart had a chance to be melted by her girlfriend's sweet words, she felt a whole new set of sensations as JJ's hands found their way over her breasts, "And I love THESE!" JJ gave a light but firm squeeze on the word 'these'. Making Emily gasp and grab her wrists looking around to make sure no one saw.

"Whoa, ok...I think it's time to go home." JJ was staring intently at the brunette's chest. She was biting her lower lip and just nodded her head. On their way out JJ stopped, "WAIT!"

Emily turned around, "What?" JJ just ran off and came back a few moments later, presenting Emily with another shot. "Good idea!" Emily raved and gratefully took the shot. She didn't know why it was a good idea, only that at the moment, another shot was pure brilliance.

The women both fell into a cab that John had called for them. They were sitting next to each other very closely. Emily could feel the heat from where their thighs were lightly touching. Then she felt JJ's hand on her knee. It traveled inward and upward and Emily was powerless to stop it. Just as JJ was getting to her destination she was snapped out of her trance by a voice, "Jenny Ann Jareau?"

JJ's eyes looked up and into the review mirror, meeting a set of smiling brown eyes. "Yes?" JJ sheepishly responded ripping her hand from Emily's lap.

"I thought that was you!" the cab driver responded oblivious as to what was just going on. He began chatting with JJ about remembering her when she was younger, and asking all about how her family was. This put an end to their fun, or at least a temporary hold on it. Emily and JJ flopped back in their seat while the driver talked away. It really was a small town. He began reminiscing with JJ, who at the moment, was trying to focus on not passing out. Maybe all those shots weren't such a good idea.

Everything was spinning so she put her head down into Emily's lap. The brunette couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingers through JJ's hair. It was nice to focus on the feeling of the soft blonde hair. Emily was trying not to pass out herself, she was tired and drunk and so very horny. She didn't know how she could be feeling all three things, so intensely, all at once, but she was.

The driver chuckled at the site in his back seat, looking over at Emily, "Haha, that brings back memories! I've taken the Jareau kids home from many a night out!" Emily smiled at the man and then leaned her head back looking down at JJ and enjoying the freedom of being so close to her. When they got to their destination Emily gently woke JJ up. Thanking and paying the driver, Emily put her arm around JJ and together they both stumbled to the Jareau's front door.

Emily whispered to JJ, "Where are your keys?"

JJ whispered back, "In my pocket." She then put her hands over her head, allowing Emily to

search her pockets. She tried the left, then the right, then the back two.

"They aren't here Jayj!" Emily whispered.

She heard JJ chuckle and looked up at the blonde who was smiling back down at her, "I don't have any keys. My parents don't lock their doors."

Emily had just been tricked into feeling up her girlfriend. She smiled, "Well, aren't you clever?" JJ shrugged her shoulders. Emily went to open the door, "Don't your parents know what we do for a living? How could they not lock their doors?"

Emily squeaked out the last word as she felt her hair being brushed away from her shoulder, and a gentle warm kiss being placed at the base of her neck. Her already wobbly legs were just made weaker. She got in the door and moved to the side letting JJ in, and then was instantly thrown up against it. JJ's action made a loud thud in the dark, quiet house. JJ shushed Emily, and the brunette wondered if JJ knew that she was the one making the noise, not Emily. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the feeling of JJ's lips on hers.

The women were in the middle of a very heated kiss when they heard a noise. JJ pushed herself off of Emily and stood back. They were both frozen, looking down the dark hall towards the bedrooms for any sign of movement. After a few panicked moments, JJ burst out laughing, followed closely by Emily. The two giggled like maniacs, and kept shushing each other, which only made them laugh more. They were drunk alright.

JJ was laughing and whispering, "I thought we just got caught!" She pointed at Emily, "You should've seen your face!"

Emily laughed and whispered back, slurring her words a bit, "MY face? What about you? You jumped away from me like I was made of acid!"

JJ grabbed onto Emily's arm to help stabilize her. She was still laughing and looked at the brunette, "Oh my God! Why is it so hard to fuck you?" Emily shushed her again but she continued, "No! All I want to do, is to feel you and be with you, is that too much to ask? Do you have any idea how hard it's been to not be able to touch you?"

Emily smiled and lowered her voice, "Yeah, I think I do." She took JJ's hand and led her down the hall to their room. The two kept tripping over themselves and had to stop every few feet to listen and make sure they didn't wake anyone up.

When they got to their room, it was Emily's turn to take the lead. She grabbed JJ and pulled her close. She kissed her gently, then a little harder. Then she opened her mouth and used her tongue to softly lick the bottom of JJ's top lip. JJ opened her mouth wider and let out a quiet moan. Emily slid her thigh in between JJ's legs and leaned into the blonde, putting pressure on JJ's center. Emily slipped her tongue into JJ's open mouth. Their tongues caressed and both women moaned softly.

JJ was rolling her hips against Emily's thigh, she broke the kiss. "Em, I need to lay down, I can't take it." Emily looked around the small room, trying to think of a spot where they could go. "Screw this," JJ growled as she went over to the beds. She got on the bottom bunk putting her hands over her head and flattening them on the bottom of the top bunk. The blonde then stood up, lifting the bed with her.

"Holy shit! Now I know why they really called you the tank!" Emily laughed and ran over to help JJ. Together, they successfully lifted the top bunk off the posts and lowered it onto the ground next to the other bed. "Did you know they did that this whole time?" Emily said in disbelief.

"No," JJ replied, "but I told you I'd figure it out. So if they didn't come off this way, I was just going to have to break the damn thing."

Emily was a bit out of breath and couldn't believe they just did that, "You know, we are going to be really sore tomorrow."

JJ gave her a sexy smile, "Oh I plan on it." Emily walked over to JJ and gave her a little push, guiding her down on their new bed. She then straddled her placing her hand on JJ's neck and running her fingers down between her breasts, over her stomach, and onto the top of her jeans. She moved down and lifted JJ's shirt, kissing her stomach and feeling the muscles twitch under her lips. She went to unbutton JJ's pants, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked. Emily got off her girlfriend and walked over to the little desk in the

room, grabbing the chair.

"I was just remembering what happened last time I tried this," Emily said as she picked the chair up and brought it to the door, angling it under the doorknob. She didn't want any surprise visitors.

"Who's the clever one now?" JJ teased as Emily returned to her. The brunette laid down on top of the blonde. "I've missed this," JJ said.

"Missed what? I haven't done anything yet," Emily mused.

JJ laughed, "I've just missed you. Being close to you."

Emily smiled, "Me too, but I'd like to be closer." As Emily spoke she unbuttoned JJ's pants, slipping her hand inside to JJ's center and smiling at what she found. "Jennifer...." Emily started.

"I know..." JJ finished for her. JJ was very aware of how aroused she was. She was seconds away from begging for it, and wouldn't have a problem with doing so. Emily lightly slid her fingers back and forth between JJ's legs, not entering her just yet. She took her hand away and earned herself a noise of protest from JJ. Emily got up and took JJ's jeans off. She then took her own off and got back onto the bed kneeling beside JJ. She put her hands on JJ's hips, and slid them up under her shirt, rubbing her hands up over JJ's ribs and under her bra, slowly massaging her breasts. She swiped her thumbs over the younger woman's nipples and enjoyed the feeling of them hardening under her touch.

JJ arched into her hands and Emily rubbed up and over her breasts again before bringing them back down her body. Once her hands where back by JJ's hips, Emily hooked her thumbs under the hem of JJ's t-shirt and brought it up while ghosting her fingers across the soft skin of the liaison's sides. She got the shirt over JJ's head and leaned in for another kiss. JJ reciprocated the kiss and sat up. She took off Emily's shirt and ducked her head to kiss down Emily's neck. JJ brought her hands up Emily's back, appreciating the feeling of silky skin stretched across tight muscles. Both women were now kneeling in front of each other on the bed.

JJ recaptured Emily's mouth and ran both of her hands down to grab Emily's backside pulling her closer. "You have the best ass," JJ commented between kisses.

"Thanks," Emily replied reaching her hand down behind JJ to give her a squeeze. "So do you..." Both women's chests were heaving, their breath mingling as they strained to breathe. Emily's senses were on overload but she still wanted more, so she reached behind JJ and unhooked her bra pulling it down JJ's shoulders and throwing it onto the floor. JJ did the same to Emily and soon both women were back to kissing. Their now bare breasts were touching, causing goosebumps to form all over JJ's body. JJ moaned loudly and Emily broke their kiss and whispered, "Jenn, baby, we have to be quiet."

JJ nodded her head but didn't look like she was really listening to what Emily was saying. She leaned in and licked across Emily's parted lips, dipping her tongue into the brunette's sweet mouth. Emily didn't know how much more she could take and didn't want her intentions to be derailed, so in one swift movement she turned JJ around so that the blonde's back was flush with her front. JJ could feel Emily's breasts press into her back and one of Emily's arms snake around her waist to hold her in place. Emily wrapped her other arm under JJ's to give her access to the blonde's breasts.

While Emily was teasing JJ's nipples with her fingers, the brunette kissed across JJ's shoulders. Emily brought her hand back from JJ's breasts to brush silky blonde hair off JJ's back. Emily licked, from between JJ's shoulders up to the base of her neck, and then bit down on the soft skin between JJ's neck and shoulder. JJ moaned again and Emily put her lips up to her ear, whispering another warning, "Jennifer, you're making too much noise. You have to be quiet, do you understand?"

JJ leaned her head back on Emily's shoulder and breathed out, "Yes, but if you don't make me cum, very soon, I'm going to scream." Emily got the hint. She brought her hand back around JJ and slid it down her stomach, coming to the top of JJ's panties. "Emily, please..." JJ begged.

Emily finally took pity on the smaller woman and slid her hand into the cloth barrier. JJ gasped and pushed her hips into Emily's hand. The brunette rubbed her fingers in circles over JJ's clit, and then moved her hand further down to rub circles over her opening. JJ was fighting for breath. She was so worked up and wanted exactly what Emily was giving her. "You feel so good Em, I need more..." JJ continued to beg.

Emily smiled and whispered into her ear, "I bet Hermin doesn't know how to do this..." after she spoke the brunette moved her hand down a bit and inserted her middle and ring finger into JJ. JJ gasped and brought her one arm around her waist over Emily's linking their fingers. She then brought the other hand up over her shoulder, grabbing onto the back of Emily's neck for dear life. Emily pulled her fingers out and rubbed them back up over JJ's clit and then back down pushing them back in. She repeated this a few times as JJ moaned in front of her, straining to keep herself up. "Just lay your weight back on me," Emily instructed.

JJ did as she was told and leaned back. This gave Emily better access. She positioned her pointer finger and pinky on either side of JJ's clit to keep pressure while she pumped her other two fingers inside, brushing them against the spot that made JJ go insane. Unlike JJ, in the beginning Emily needed a little assistance in finding this very special spot, but both women were happy to spend eternity looking for it. Fortunately, it only took one night. JJ was rolling her whole body and pushing herself down on Emily's fingers. She could feel a throbbing deep inside. Emily was picking up her pace and found a perfect rhythm with the rocking of JJ's body. The blonde felt a tingling sensation that seemed to blaze through all of her muscles. She was trying to be quiet but soon lost herself in the feeling. She was cumming...hard. The amazing sensations that were building inside of her suddenly caused an explosion followed by a wave of intense pleasure.

Emily could feel JJ's muscles clenching. She could both feel and hear JJ's orgasm. She cringed a little bit at how loud JJ got, but still had to hand it to the blonde, she had been quieter then she'd ever been. JJ fell heavily back onto Emily trying to catch her breath and recover. The brunette continued to tenderly rub her fingers through JJ's wetness. Whispering into her ear, "Shhh, I've got you baby."

JJ was spent but Emily didn't stop rubbing and before she knew it her hips were involuntarily starting to move again, another build up starting. JJ felt delightfully dizzy. Emily slipped out from behind her and helped her lay down, but never took her hand away. She positioned herself between the blonde's legs. Emily didn't know if this was more for JJ or for herself. She had been thinking nonstop about doing this to her blonde lover, since they started the trip. It had been what she was thinking about when JJ started apologizing to her in the car. Since Emily started at the BAU JJ had starred in all her fantasies and even though they were a couple now, it didn't stop Emily from fantasizing about her.

Emily moved her hand down and inserted her middle finger back into JJ. Taking it slow so she wouldn't hurt the now, very sensitive, woman. She flicked her tongue out and grazed above JJ's center, smiling at the encouraging noise JJ made. Emily brought her lips up and kissed the younger woman's clit, slowly pushing her finger in and out. JJ was already worked up and well into the throws of her second orgasm. Emily gave JJ a few more intimate kisses before locking her lips around the little nub, flicking it over and over with her tongue. She increased her thrusts along with the pressure of her tongue.

"Emily!" JJ gasped. Her voice cut through the night and JJ brought her hand up to cover her own mouth. Her other hand was wrapped around the bed post, using it as an anchor. JJ didn't know where she got the energy from but somehow she was able to move her hips up to meet Emily's marvelous attack. Emily let out a deep moan, causing a strong vibration to go through the blonde.

JJ felt another explosion, stronger then the first. She cried out, only to be muffled by her own hand. Emily felt everything become very slippery. Even more so than it originally was. She smiled to herself and was finally satisfied. She continued to lick at the blonde, but not so much to arouse her again, as it was to sooth her, and help her ride out the remaining aftershocks. JJ was a blissful mess. She couldn't move. All she could do was to try and breathe. Finally she lifted her hand and motioned Emily up to her. Emily moved herself next to JJ and brought the cool thin sheet over their heated bodies. JJ rolled into Emily, giving her a kiss that was full of love and gratitude. "That was amazing...YOU are amazing," she whispered.

JJ tried to move her hand down Emily's body, but the brunette captured it and brought it to her lips, kissing JJ's fingers, "That won't be necessary, I'm taken care of." JJ gave her a questioning look and Emily gave her a dreamy smile, "You weren't the only one that came that second time." JJ was always shocked at how Emily could do that. Shocked, flattered, and a little jealous.

"I love you. And not because of what we just did." JJ said in a weakened voice.

Emily laughed softly, "I love you, too, and partly because of what we just did."

JJ began to laugh too. "I love you for being so wonderful, and understanding, and kind and beautiful inside and out...and for slapping Jeremy, because that's just pure entertainment." Emily laughed again and JJ leaned into her placing her head on the brunette's chest. The laughing died down and Emily went to ask JJ how she was feeling. They were both still a little tipsy so she just wanted to check on her, but deep steady breathing was her answer. JJ had either fallen asleep, or finally passed out. Whether it was because of the alcohol or their previous activities, Emily didn't know. All she knew was that she was going to enjoy this moment she was given with the woman she loved. Because tomorrow...tomorrow they would have to carry on with their charade. Pretend like they weren't madly in love, and get through one more day. Emily honestly didn't know if either of them had it in them. I guess they would find out.


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Morning

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 5)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

**(Sorry for the delay!)**

**The next morning**

JJ awoke the next morning, hung over yet oddly content. She tried to blink away the blur in her vision, but the morning light seemed painfully bright. She turned her head and smiled fondly at what she saw. Emily was sleeping soundly, her hair disheveled and her mouth open. JJ rubbed her own head. She could tell by the way Emily was sleeping, that she was going to feel pretty beat up when she woke up. JJ looked at the clock, it was very early and they didn't have to be up yet. She didn't want to wake Emily if she didn't have to, so she quietly removed herself from the warmth of their bed and slipped out of the room, heading to the bathroom to wash her face, hoping it would help.

JJ was slowly making her way down the hall when someone came up behind her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the bathroom. "Janet? What the hell?!" JJ's sister poked her head outside the bathroom, looking up and down the hall as if she was searching from someone.

When she was satisfied that the coast was clear, she reentered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "What the hell is right Jennifer!"

JJ flinched, "Jan, can you maybe take it down a notch? No offence, but your voice is making me sick." Janet huffed and sat down on the side of the bathtub, just looking at her sister. JJ was rubbing her neck, "What's going on?" she asked in a tired voice.

Janet stood up and walked over to stand in front of JJ, lowering her voice she whispered, "I just wanted to give you some advice. If you want to keep your relationship with Emily a secret, you should probably try to be a little quieter about your late night romps."

JJ felt adrenaline shoot through her body. She looked shocked. "Oh my God...I...we..." JJ stammered. She had no idea what to say. Should she deny it? Should she run away? JJ started to sweat.

Janet could see the fear in her sister's eyes. She took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry Jenny."

JJ looked up into her sister's eyes. She didn't look mad or disgusted. JJ then looked towards the ground, the question she was about to ask was almost physically painful, "Are you okay with this?" she asked quietly.

Janet gave a soft smile, "I'm _okay_ with being the favorite, and this is definitely going to make me the favorite." It took JJ a moment to figure out that her sister was teasing her and the relief she felt overwhelmed her. Her eyes began to tear up as Janet tugged on her hand, pulling JJ into a hug. "I just wish you had told me. I really like Emily. I hope she makes you happy."

Tears were making their way down JJ's cheek, washing away some of her headache, which she figured was more from tension then from alcohol. "She does. She makes me happier than I've ever been."

JJ's voice was muffled by her sister's shoulder, but Janet heard her. "Good," she replied as she held onto her sister, allowing the blonde time to get herself under control. "I'm not saying I wasn't a bit freaked out. I would've been freaked out if I heard you with anyone, let alone another woman, but I had all night to think about it, and I came to the conclusion that you are still my sister, and still the same Jenny I've always known, loving and sweet and stubborn and so damn secretive!" Janet tried to end her speech on a light note, which caused JJ to let out a small laugh.

JJ lifted her head up and looked at her sister, "Thank you Janet." She stepped back, finally able to stop the tears and compose herself, "So, you heard huh?"

Janet let go of her, "Yeah, I thought Jared was going to have a heart attack. Luckily June slept through it all."

JJ chuckled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Sorry about that."

Janet walked by her and headed for the door, "Don't be sorry. You'll just have to excuse Jared. He's had this ridiculous smirk on his face since last night."

JJ smiled and then became serious, "You don't think anyone else heard do you?"

Janet smiled back, "No, we could barely hear you two and we were next door. Plus, I already saw mom this morning and she was acting normal. Well, normal for her."

Janet opened the door but JJ stopped her, "Janet..."

Her sister didn't even have to turn around, "You're secret is safe with me. Mom and dad will know when you tell them, but I hope you do it soon. You need to be happy and you need to give them more credit." She then closed the door behind her, leaving JJ to clean herself up. The blonde felt a bit of relief. All she really wanted to do was get back to Emily and let her know what had just happened.

When she reentered their room, Emily was still asleep. JJ made her way over to the brunette and laid down beside her. She was studying Emily's features when she heard her start to wake up. Emily's eyes were now shut tightly as she groaned in protest of waking up. JJ sat up and moved her hands to Emily's head massaging her temples. Emily sighed, "I am so happy I'm dating those hands."

JJ continued to rub the brunettes head, "How are you feeling?"

Emily opened her eyes slightly, "Like a piñata after a fiesta. How about you?"

JJ laughed, "I feel awful and great at the same time."

Emily smiled as bits and pieces of the previous night started to become clear to her. "Well, it was all worth it." Emily said, "At least the night ended really well!"

JJ moved to Emily's neck, "About that..." she started, trying to find a way to delicately tell Emily about what had happened. "Janet knows..." she blurted out.

Emily shot up, immediately regretting it. "What? How?!" she exclaimed holding onto her head to stop the spinning. JJ told Emily to calm down and proceeded to tell her the whole story. When she was done she leaned in to give the brunette a quick kiss. Emily was comforted by the feeling of JJ's lips, "Well Jenn, as long as you're okay, I'm okay."

JJ hugged Emily and laid back down, holding the brunette in her arms. "Oh, I am very okay."

They both drifted back to sleep for another hour. Emily was the first to wake this time. She ran her fingers up under JJ's shirt, lightly scratching across her stomach attempting to wake JJ up. After a little while JJ began to stir, "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey yourself," Emily replied moving to sit up. "We have to get up or Judy is going to come looking for us." The girls got up, both still feeling the consequences of their night out. They somehow managed to put the beds back together and then both went to freshen up.

JJ walked into the kitchen to find Jared and June sitting at the table. "Morning," JJ mumbled, heading straight for the coffee. June exclaimed her own version of "good morning" and then promptly went back to her pile of cheerios. JJ poured two cups of coffee and turned around taking a sip out of one of the cups she looked over at Jared, who hadn't said a word since she walked in. Sure enough, he was just looking at her with a crazy smirk on his face. "You okay this morning?" JJ asked him.

He nodded his head and answered, "Mm hmm."

JJ shook her head. She couldn't help but be amused at Jared's reaction to finding out her secret. He was acting like a teenager. Blushing every time she looked at him, and looking like he would fall apart with nervous giggles if he attempted to talk. JJ decided to let him be for the moment and turned her attention to June. "Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked, smiling at the little girl.

"They just left for church," Janet replied for her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"You probably should've gone with them, I'm sure you've got some things to confess." Jared couldn't contain a snort of laugher but quickly pulled himself together when Janet slapped him on the arm.

JJ gave her sister an amused look. "Don't we all," she replied as she took the coffees and left the kitchen. JJ met Emily in the backyard. The brunette was stretched out in a lawn chair, sporting a huge pair of black sunglasses. JJ put the coffee down on the small table and proceeded to take up residence on the other lounge chair. She handed Emily her coffee, which Emily gratefully took. In exchange, Emily handed JJ a pair of sunglass that were almost as big as her own. The women were enjoying the warmth of the sun and the quiet of the morning as they sipped on their coffees.

"Where are your parents?" Emily asked.

"They went to church for the wedding." JJ responded. Emily cringed a bit. She had almost forgotten that they needed to pull themselves together for the reception that night.

"You mean we could've slept in?" Emily whined.

"We DID sleep in," JJ replied. They heard a car come into the driveway and then a door slam.

Emily put her hand up to her head, feeling it throb at the noise. "How are your friends getting married today? They drank more than we did?!"

"It's a small town, these people are professional drinkers," JJ explained with a laugh. Both women had closed their eyes and laid back, trying to get every moment of relaxation they could before they had to get ready. After awhile Emily and JJ both felt a presence standing in front of them, blocking the sun. "Hey John," JJ greeted when she opened her eyes and saw her brother. John just looked back and forth between the two women before leaning over and slapping JJ on the leg.

"Jenny! You dog!!" he taunted.

"Damnit, Janet!" JJ cursed to herself.

"So it's true?!" John yelled in disbelief. JJ should've known better. Janet would never tell her secret to anyone, except for John. Janet and John were twins and were the closest of all the siblings. "Oh MAN!" John continued in a voice that sounded suspiciously close to excitement. "This is gonna KILL Jeremy!" he paused a moment. "Can I tell him?! Oh please Jenny! Let me be the one who tells him!"

"NO!" JJ yelled at him, slapping him away from her.

John left his sister and turned his attention to a slightly mortified Emily. "So, what are your intentions with my sister? I mean other than a late night scream fest…"

JJ threw a warning look at her brother, "Stop being gross!"

John was chuckling, "No, seriously Emily. I want to know."

Emily thought she'd humor him because she didn't know what else to do. "My intentions are to love her...well, continue loving her."

John stopped laughing. "You love her?"

It was Emily's turn to laugh at his absurdity, "Of course I do."

John turned to his sister, "And you love her?"

JJ nodded her head, "Very much."

John sat down on the edge of her chair, "Whoa, that's different then just one drunken night...I didn't realize this went beyond last night."

JJ looked unamused. Leave it up to Janet to disclose only the juicy details to her brother. "So?" JJ asked.

"So, so what?" John replied.

"So what are your thoughts?" she responded with more detail.

John thought for a moment then replied, "It's unfair." Emily looked over at JJ who just shrugged. John continued, "I think it's unfair that a hottie like Emily is off the market because of my sister! It's also unfair that I've been looking for a good woman and here the good women are looking for each other!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, "I'm screwed!"

The girls laughed. "Thanks John," JJ said as she got up to give her brother a hug.

"Hey no problem, all I ask is that you two treat each other right and that you let me be present when you tell Jeremy..."

"You don't want to be around when I tell mom and dad?" JJ asked.

"You're going to tell them?" John said in disbelief. "Um, no, I'll sit that one out, but if you girls need anything I'm here, but I need to warn you both that I don't know how long I can hold out on the jokes. I've got a million of them building up in my head as we speak. I'll give you about two hours to adjust to the fact that I know about you two before I let them loose." He looked at his watch and swiped his other hand downward, "starting...NOW!" With that he got up and hugged Emily while whispering, "Take care of her, and let her take care of you." Then he jogged out of the back yard.

The women laid back down in their chairs. Neither one spoke. JJ couldn't believe how much had happened in such little time. She also couldn't believe how smoothly things went, which only made her more anxious about what might happen next.

Emily spoke up, "That's two down...three if we are counting Jared."

JJ closed her eyes, "And three to go..."


	7. Chapter 7 The Nap

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 7)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

**Here is a tiny chapter. The rest may be small like this so I can update more often, I haven't really decided yet! I usually change my mind a lot!**

Emily and JJ entered the kitchen and were met by multiple sets of eyes. Emily didn't realize she would feel this embarrassed during her first encounter with JJ's family after they had effectively outed themselves. Everyone was sitting quietly around the table. JJ walked over to get a peach from their fruit basket, she then got out a knife and started cutting it up, "Anyone want a piece?" she asked.

John leaned over to Jared and whispered, "I think Emily already had 'some'." Jared chuckled, but was quickly put in his place by a stern look from his wife. JJ hadn't heard her brother and continued cutting up the fruit. She took a piece and brought the rest over to the table, sitting down and motioning for Emily to follow her. JJ handed the plate to her brother, gesturing him to take some of the peach. As hard as John tried he just couldn't help himself, "I hope you washed your hands." He barely got the line out before he started laughing. He was so pleased with himself.

"JESUS JOHN!" Janet yelled, punching her brother in the arm, "She is your sister!!!" she scolded. "AND YOU!" she turned her attention to her grinning husband, "If you don't stop picturing them, I'm going to slap the smile off your face." Jared's face turned very serious as he looked down at the table.

"Thank you," JJ said to her sister.

"No problem" Janet replied.

JJ scowled at her brother, "You are such an ass." She then looked over at Emily who was trying to hide a smile. "Oh, you think this is funny?" JJ asked. Emily shook her head no, but her face was a dead giveaway. "You do NOT encourage him Emily Prentiss!"

Emily gave JJ and apologetic look, "I can't help it!"

JJ shook her head and got up from the table, "Well, I'm going to go start getting ready." She walked a few feet before turning around and looking at Emily, "Are you coming?"

Emily didn't get a chance to answer before John yelled out, "I believe she already did!"

"JONATHAN!" Both JJ and her sister yelled. Emily got up and quickly ushered JJ out of the room before she attacked her brother.

The girls entered their bedroom. JJ went to her suitcase and started looking around for something while Emily threw herself on the bottom bunk. "Well, I think your family is handling this remarkably well," Emily commented. "Considering how they found out." Both girls knew it wasn't the ideal way to come out to anyone. Actually, it was probably the second worst way, the first being a visual confirmation. JJ was still rooting around in her bag. "Also, I'm really glad your parents didn't hear us, oh my God, can you imagine? Never mind, don't imagine!" JJ was becoming more and more aggressive with her bag. "Do you think you are going to tell your parents? I mean, you don't have to, but it'd probably be best to do it now. Let everyone know all at once. It'll be like ripping off a band aid. Only this band aid is already half off," Emily was rambling. She looked over when she realized JJ hadn't said anything in a while. The blonde was on the floor with her bag, tossing things out of it with a fury. "Jayj?" Emily called. When JJ didn't stop or answer she got up and walked over to her, "Jennifer?" Still nothing. "Jenn, stop!" Emily said as she crouched down and lightly grabbed JJ's wrists. JJ stilled. "What are you looking for?"

JJ looked around at everything she had scattered throughout the room. "I don't know."

Emily didn't understand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

JJ was still avoiding eye contact. "I don't know," she repeated. Emily let go of her wrists and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. JJ leant into Emily's embrace and took comfort in her strength and warmth. Emily patiently waited for JJ to talk to her. "I don't know why," JJ started, "but I feel more nervous than I did before." Emily kissed JJ's temple and the blonde continued, "I'm happy they know. I'm happy they are being so wonderful about it. I'm happy they can joke, but I can't help feeling really anxious and scared."

Emily moved her hand up to lightly run it through JJ's hair and down her back, "Why is that?" she asked.

JJ sighed, comforted by Emily's touch, "Because it's out there. It's out there, and it feels good and I want it to be like this - you and me and my family, joking and laughing and having a good time. Them knowing who you are and what you mean to me. But it can't be like that unless I tell everyone. And I'm scared that when I tell them, the fantasy will be over."

"What fantasy?" Emily inquired.

JJ responded, "Well, I've always thought about telling my parents, and having them be ok and happy for me, just like my brother and sister are. But the moment I come out to them for real, there will be no going back. At least now, I get to fantasize about what it'll be like."

Emily continued gently playing with JJ's hair, "Maybe that's how it will be when you tell them. You don't know, and you won't know unless you do it."

JJ picked her head up to look at Emily, "Why do you think your mother was so accepting of us?"

"Well, first off Jenn, my mother likes you way more then she likes me. And second, I'm not sure if she cared enough to be upset with me."

JJ pulled back even further, "Emily, your mother loves you. I just think she literally has no idea how to show it."

Emily smiled, "Well, I guess she does kinda show it by treating you with the respect you deserve. Your mother loves you too, and I think you should give her the same chance we gave my mother to show it."

JJ leaned in and gave Emily a kiss, she then leant back and looked Emily in the eyes, "Thank you."

The brunette tilted her head in question, "For what?"

"For being so wonderful and for putting up with my crazy mood swings."

Emily smiled, "No thanks needed. I love you, and I'm in this with you."

JJ stood up, "I'll be right back." She then darted out of the room. Emily laid back onto the floor and waited for JJ. A few minutes later JJ came back in and leaned over, grabbing Emily by the hand. "Come on!" JJ pulled Emily up off the floor, and the brunette followed her out of the room and down the hall. They entered JJ's old room, which was now occupied with a king sized bed. JJ pulled Emily into the room and closed the door, then walked over and threw herself onto the bed. She looked toward Emily and patted the mattress, inviting Emily to get on the bed. "We've got this baby for the next 2 hours!" JJ said excitedly. "I asked Janet if she minded and she said it was fine, but we have to behave."

Emily looked down at JJ, "Then I'm not getting in!"

JJ laughed, "Come on! I thought we were 'Both adults'," JJ mocked, echoing Emily's words.

Emily couldn't resist the temptation of a real bed. She got in next to JJ and the blonde immediately fused herself to Emily's side. "You know," Emily started, "since we got up today, all we've done was eat and sleep."

JJ nuzzled into Emily's neck, "I know, isn't it great?" JJ replied, adding, "Also, John uses comments like that for ammo." Emily laughed and put her arm around JJ.

Both women were in complete peace. The deathly hangover they both had was now just a memory. They were able to enjoy being close to each other. "God, what were we thinking last night?" Emily asked.

"We weren't thinking!"JJ responded. "I can't believe I had sex in my parents' house! With my girlfriend! While they slept!" JJ was astonished with herself.

"Well, we weren't exactly thinking clearly. I'm actually pretty proud of us for performing as well as we did," Emily said.

JJ laughed sending chills through Emily as her hot breath hit the brunette's neck. "You make it easy," said JJ. "I almost always want to have sex with you. And everything you do turns me on, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised at my actions."

Emily blushed a bit at JJ's compliment but just had to ask, "What do you mean 'almost' always?"

She could feel JJ smile against her neck. "Well, sometimes I'm sleeping. And even then I'm usually dreaming about you."

Emily scratched her fingers along JJ's back, "You flatterer!" JJ made a content noise that was close to purring as Emily put her hand under the blonde's shirt to have better access to her back. Lightly scratching and rubbing the smooth skin.

"That feels so good," JJ breathed out, finally feeling relaxed for the first time since they got up.

"Just so you know," Emily whispered, "no one has ever turned me on the way you do, and no one has ever made me feel the things you do. You and I will get through this, no matter what happens. I refuse to give up on our happiness."

JJ lifted her head and moved herself up slightly so her lips brushed lightly against Emily's. The brunette could feel JJ's lips tickle hers as she spoke, "I am so in love with you Emily, and I want everyone to know. It might hurt if they don't accept us, but it will hurt more if I have to act like you aren't my everything."

JJ then closed the incredibly small gap between their lips. Emily loved the feeling of JJ's weight on her body and her soft lips pressed against hers. They had been together for awhile but Emily still got tingly all over when JJ kissed her. And the feeling was mutual. Emily always left JJ breathless. Even with something as small as Emily linking their fingers together. Whenever Emily touched her, JJ felt it through her entire body. JJ slipped her hand under Emily's shirt and rested it underneath Emily's right breast.

The brunette gave a quiet moan and broke their kiss, "I thought we were going to behave."

JJ looked at her innocently and moved her finger lightly across Emily's breast, teasing her, "This is me behaving."

Emily closed her eyes, taking pleasure in the feeling of JJ's touch. "I thought we were both adults," Emily breathed out.

JJ kissed the corner of her mouth, then down her jaw line and onto her neck before whispering, "It doesn't get much more adult then this."


	8. Chapter 8 Get Ready

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 7)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

**-Another little chapter! Sorry they are taking so long, but sometimes life happens! Hopefully the next one will be up soon! -This one may upset a few people. I hope not, but I know how some of you feel about Jeremy. Haha!**

After their 75% innocent nap, Emily and JJ decided to head back to their room and start getting ready for the wedding reception, but not before promising each other that they really would behave. At least until JJ figured out what she was going to do about her parents, and Jeremy.

JJ was looking around the room for her shoes. They had apparently been a casualty of her misplaced pent up tension. All of her things were strewn about the room. JJ finally found both shoes and collected the rest of her clothes, when she looked up she saw Emily standing across the room at the mirror, applying her makeup in only a black lace bra, matching small boycut panties and her heels. The shoes JJ had just found, dropped from her arms as she stared at her girlfriend. "Really, Emily?!" JJ said in disbelief.

Emily turned to look at her which in turn gave JJ a better view of her beautiful body, "What?" Emily questioned.

"You know what!" JJ retorted waving her arm up and down gesturing at Emily's outfit, or lack thereof.

Emily looked down at herself and then back at JJ smirking, "You like?"

JJ lowered her head and looked at the floor while holding her arm out to keep Emily away, "Yeah, A little too much!" she then shielded her eyes and bent down to grab her shoes. "We made a deal!" JJ reprimanded.

Emily put her hand on her hip and pointed at JJ with her eyeliner, "Hey sister. I ain't breakin' no deal. I'm over here, on my side, minding my own business. You're the one ogling my goodies." Emily tried her best to give JJ a little attitude. It was cute. Ineffective. But cute.

JJ had every intention of fighting back but lost all words when she looked up and caught another glimpse of the brunette. She ducked her head again and started to back out of the room, "I'm going to change in the bathroom!" she mumbled, and left the room.

Emily followed her out and stood in the doorway, "Aw you're no fun!" she called after her. Emily had momentarily forgotten where she was, but was unfortunately made aware of her surroundings when she turned to go back into the room and caught a glimpse of Jeremy standing at the other end of the hallway. He wasn't even attempting to pretend like he wasn't staring at her. She just nodded in his direction, "Jeremy..." she said flatly before returning to her room and closing the door, 'Great' she thought to herself.

Jeremy hurried down the hall and started banging on the bathroom door. Luckily JJ hadn't begun to get ready yet and whipped open the door. "What!?" she growled, unhappy with her interruption.

"H-h-have you seen Emily?" he stammered. It only took her a moment to figure out what he meant. Obviously he had accidentally seen Emily in all her glory. That made JJ even angrier. But still, she knew her anger wasn't exactly rational.

Emily is beautiful and for all Jeremy knows she is straight and single. "Jeremy, please," JJ started, softening her voice and almost pleading with him, "just leave her alone."

Jeremy was glancing back towards their room hoping for an encore of Emily's earlier show. "I can't!" He said excitedly, "I mean, maybe I could've before, but I can't now!" He was very worked up.

JJ knew Jeremy was a hormonal guy and usually it worked in his favor with the ladies. "Come on Jeremy, you can have any girl you want, just not her. You aren't even her type!" JJ knew she was lying. Jeremy was every girls type, especially Emily's. He was blonde haired and blue eyed, and obviously Emily loved that. For a brief moment JJ thought maybe Emily would be happier with her brother. She almost immediately dismissed that thought. Then the blonde became more enraged that her brother had made her doubt herself. She was feeling way too many strong emotions. She refocused on her brother, who had apparently been talking the whole time.

All she caught was the tail end of his rant, "....so I won't give up. I don't care what you think Jenny. I think I might be in love here."

'SHIT!' JJ thought. "In love?! IN LOVE?" She was yelling now, "How can you be in love with someone you've just met?" Again, JJ knew she shouldn't be freaking out this badly, and also that it wasn't so farfetched. She had fallen in love with Emily instantly. She was really just getting worked up because this complicated her plans. "You are in lust not love you dumbass! You'll get over it as soon as you find some other girl who's willing to fuck you!" JJ didn't know where that came from, but she had said it and it was too late to take it back. She was fuming, but also embarrassed by what she had just said to her brother. She took no pleasure in freaking out on him. Well, not A LOT of pleasure.

Jeremy's face was red, "I don't know why you are acting like such a bitch, but you can either be happy for me, or go to hell!" Jeremy then stormed off.

JJ slammed the bathroom door, "Fuck" she whispered. It felt good to say the word so she said it a few more times, getting gradually louder. After about four times she finally unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. 'That was bad,' she thought to herself, 'How did it escalate like that? I guess that's what happens when emotions are involved. I have to make this right, he's my brother. He may be a jerk sometimes but he loves me and I love him and I can't ruin our relationship just because I'm being dishonest with him.' JJ was deep in thought.

After a few minutes of thinking, JJ had made up her mind and it snapped her back to reality. She made her decision and formulated a new plan. If what she wanted to happen, was going to happen, she would need to make it until tomorrow morning. JJ calmly gathered her things and went back to her room. When she entered Emily looked at her in shock, panic in her voice, "Jenn! You're not even a little ready! We are going to be late!"

JJ looked at Emily, who had put a robe on. She walked up to the brunette and gave her a gentle, reassuring kiss. She looked into Emily's eyes and smiled "It'll be okay."


	9. Chapter 9 Fashionably Late

**Title:** Little Town, Big Secret (Part 9)  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Summary:** Emily accompany's JJ to a wedding in JJ's home town. Can they keep their secret in a town whose favorite pastime is gossiping? Can they hide their feelings and still have a good time?  
**Authors note:** Some of these chapters will be rated M but I will put up a notice when that time comes. Thank you again to Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy! **(Thank you to every who read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it!)  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

**This chapter is rated M**

-Fashionably Late-

JJ was still nowhere near being ready. She had sent her brothers and sister on their way so they wouldn't be late. That was part one of her plan. "Okay Jayj, so do you want to let me in on the rest of your plan?" Emily asked, hanging her dress of the top bunk and beginning to smooth out the few wrinkles it had gotten from their travels.

JJ walked over to Emily and grabbed her hand. "Part two, I'm going to have to show you," JJ said as she dragged Emily out of their room and down the hall. When they got to JJ and Janet's old room, JJ opened the door, pulled Emily in and then closed and locked the door behind them. JJ gave Emily a predatory look. Emily was still scantily clad and JJ could see the goose bumps forming on the brunette's perfect skin.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, as she began backing up, intimidated by the blondes intense stare. JJ was taking off her clothes and slowly walking towards Emily, her eyes locked on the deep brown eyes of her girlfriend. Emily could feel the bed behind her legs. JJ was standing directly in front of her, in only her underwear. She pushed Emily rather roughly onto the bed. The brunette temporarily had the wind knocked out of her, and she didn't get a chance to make a move before JJ was on crawling on top of her. Emily scooted her way towards the top of the bed, still laying on her back while JJ followed. Wanting to talk, Emily went to sit up but was pushed back down. "Jenn," Emily said while trying to sit up again, only to be pushed back down again. "We're going to be late." the brunette scolded unconvincingly, making her third attempt at getting up.

"Stay down!" JJ commanded while pushing Emily yet again at the shoulders. Emily complied this time. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea. JJ had taken Emily by the wrists and pinned her arms above her head on the pillows. She put her face directly in front of Emily's, looking deeply into her eyes. "I refuse to take it anymore Emily." The brunette didn't say a word. She just looked back at her feral lover and waited for whatever was going to happen next. "I've tried to be good. I've tried to act like it doesn't bother me. But I won't do it anymore." JJ brushed her lips across Emily's, teasing her. She then skimmed her lips across the brunette's cheekbone. Her mouth came to rest just below Emily's ear. "You are _mine,_" she whispered hoarsely. JJ's possessive streak rarely showed itself but Emily couldn't deny how hot it was, and the truth is, she is JJ's and she is happy about it.

JJ slid her leg between Emily's thighs and applied pressure. Emily gasped at the exquisite feeling. JJ kissed down Emily's neck until she got to the soft curve of skin connecting her neck to her shoulder and bit down, leaving a nice mark. Emily moaned at the pain/pleasure JJ had caused her, and smiled at the thought of JJ branding her so everyone knew who she belonged to. JJ then brought her lips back to the brunette's ear. "You are free to do whatever you want. You can talk to whoever you want, smile at whoever you want, and even flirt, but at the end of the day you are mine. Your heart is mine, your body is mine, _this _is mine." JJ accented the word 'this' by sliding her hand down between their bodies and cupping it over Emily's center, squeezing gently. Emily moaned in approval at JJ's words and actions. She bent her knee up and turned it outward, giving JJ more room to play. JJ gave Emily a few more gentle rubs before moving her hand up to rest on the brunette's stomach, and repositioning her thigh back in place. "Do you understand what I'm saying Emily?" JJ asked, her voice had dropped a few octaves and it was the sexiest thing Emily had ever heard.

"Yes" Emily replied, her breathing beginning to speed up.

JJ bent her head down to kiss the warm skin at the top of each of Emily's breasts. "You do?" JJ questioned again.

"Yes, I understand." Emily breathed out.

JJ picked her head up and brought her lips back in front of Emily's, still not kissing her. "What do you understand?" JJ asked. Emily's eyes were closed while she concentrated on the slight pressure that was being applied between her legs. "Open your eyes and look at me Emily." It took a few moments but the brunette did as she was told. "Good, now, what do you understand?" JJ asked again.

All Emily wanted to do was kiss JJ, but she knew she wouldn't be able to until she told JJ what she wanted to hear. Told her how she felt. "I'm yours. All of me. No one else can ever have me and I will never want anyone else. I'm yours and you are mine," Emily whispered with conviction.

JJ smiled menacingly at Emily. "Damn straight," JJ stated before pushing her lips onto the other woman's. JJ kissed Emily, with intensity. She slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth, gently swirling it around the darker womans tongue and using it as preview for what was about to happen. Emily could feel her whole body heat up as a wave of pleasure swept over her and settled in the spot that was currently being rubbed against JJ's thigh.

Emily broke their kiss. "JJ, wait," she said sternly.

JJ stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked.

Emily pointed down at her underwear. "Take them off. I don't want them to get ruined."

JJ gave a small chuckle, "No problem." The blonde got off of Emily and stood at the bottom of the bed. She ran hands up both of Emily's legs stopping at her hips and hooking her fingers into the black lace. JJ slid the fancy piece of fabric off Emily's legs and tossed it to the side. She pushed the brunettes legs so her knees where bent. Grabbing her thighs she then swiftly pushed Emily's legs apart, giving herself a glorious view. JJ got back onto the bed and kneeled between Emily's legs, her hands on the brunettes thighs, holding them apart. JJ looked her love over, admiring the beautiful body laying before her.

Emily was looking up at her with a big smile. "You are scary when you're jealous. But I like it," Emily said with a wink.

JJ was running her hands up and down Emily's inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her destination. She could also feel the heat getting closer to her fingertips. "I admit, I get very jealous, but I mainly want to make it up to you. You have been so good, and put up with a lot of shit for me. I want to thank you, and let you know that we won't have to pretend for much longer."

Emily smiled, "Anything for you."

JJ smirked at the brunette while lowering her head between Emily's long legs. Emily could feel JJ's breath on her wet heat and shivered with anticipation and desire. JJ opened her mouth and lowered it closer to Emily. Emily brought her hand down to move JJ's hair out of her eyes so she could look at her. "Oh," JJ said, looking up at Emily, "and just in case you were ever thinking about taking someone up on their advances…" JJ stuck her tongue out and pointed it, giving Emily's clit a good firm flick. Emily moaned with bliss. "I want you to remember this, remember how I can make you feel."

JJ finished her statement by placing a kiss right above Emily's clit and then moving her tongue down, using it to part Emily's lips. JJ drove her tongue deep into the brunette and wiggled it a bit. This caused Emily's hips to roll up against JJ. Emily loved the way JJ made her feel whether it be just a kiss, or this. Emily began chanting JJ's name, mixing in a few curses here and there. She felt incredible, what JJ was doing was incredible. JJ naturally had an unusually long tongue and lucky for Emily she knew how to use it. The blonde was happily licking away at the brunette, enjoying the taste and feel of her lover. She began thrusting her tongue into Emily over and over again, going a little deeper each time. She could feel Emily's muscles clenching around her tongue and it was exhilarating to the blonde. Emily still had her hand on JJ's head, but it went from petting her hair gently to now gripping it tightly. Her other hand was clutching her pillow, threatening to tear it apart.

Emily was also putting on a vocal show for the blonde. The closer Emily got the louder she got, and since JJ had decided to use her thumb to swipe furiously over Emily's clit, she was now being treated to the sound of Emily declaring her love to her. When the buildup became too much, Emily finally let go. Her whole body went stiff and her new chant of 'I'm yours' had turned into 'oh fuck!' over and over until she climaxed loud and hard. Emily's hips were moving slowly as JJ continued her attack, becoming more and more gentle until she was satisfied that Emily had gotten all she was going to get out of her orgasm.

Emily laid there breathless, arm thrown over her forehead, in a recovery position. JJ leaned up and kissed Emily's stomach, then hopped off the bed. She gave Emily a playful slap on the thigh, "Okay get up! You're going to make us even later then we are! And I'm tired of waiting for you!" she teased.

Emily glared at her from the bed, "You are lucky you're so damn cute, and that I love you, and that you have an incredible...talent." JJ laughed and helped Emily off the bed.

After a good amount of time had passed, both women were dressed and ready. Emily was still a bit weak and JJ couldn't stop grinning but both of them put their game faces on and headed into the reception. They were bombarded with compliments as both women had pulled out all the stops and were both wearing amazing little dresses. The two women made their way over to their table, where JJ's family was already seated. They said hello to everyone and made small talk. Jeremy and JJ's mother were over at the other tables talking to some of their friends.

JJ had noticed John was sitting in the corner by himself staring off into space, a bottle of beer in his hand. "What's up with him?" JJ asked her sister, nodding her head towards her brother.

"I don't know," Janet answered. "He forgot his wedding gift at the house and had to go back for it, and he's been like that ever since he got back."

JJ's eyes darted towards an equally embarrassed Emily. "Oh Jesus," JJ thought, "busted again! Could this get any worse?"

Just as JJ finished her thought, Jeremy came over. He gave Emily a sweet smile and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful Emily," he said.

Emily smiled, "Thank you Jeremy, you don't look so bad yourself." Emily caught a glimpse of JJ standing behind Jeremy. She had gotten a bit of icing from the wedding cake with her finger and seductively licked it off. Luckily JJ had made sure only Emily had seen her. The brunette swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be back." She looked behind Jeremy at JJ, "Would you like anything JJ? Wine? Beer?..." She got closer to the blonde and whispered, "Some soap?" JJ laughed. She understood that she was being scolded for being dirty, but just couldn't help herself. Emily was to fun not to play with.

When Emily left JJ had turned to find a seat but came face to face with her very serious looking mother. "Jennifer..." her mother started in a serious tone. "I am so upset with you." JJ looked puzzled. Honestly her mother could be talking about any number of things, since there was always something to be 'upset' over.

"What is it mom?" JJ asked.

"I know your little secret," JJ's eyes widened.

"WHAT? HOW?" she asked with disbelief.

"Everyone knows Jennifer!" she said, pointing at a group of JJ's friends.

"Shit," JJ thought, apparently she and Emily weren't as quiet as she thought they were last night at the bar.

Judy was looking directly at JJ, "I can't believe I had to hear this from them!!" Judy sounded hurt.

JJ took a deep breath, "Mom, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I didn't want to tell you until the right time because I knew you would get angry."

Judy took JJ's hand, "Angry? I'm not angry. Honey, I'm so happy for you!!"

JJ didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected this. "You are?!" she asked, her words laced with doubt.

"Of course I am Jenny! Don't be silly!" Judy then wrapped her arms around JJ. Tears began to form in JJ's eyes as she held her mother tightly.

"Does Dad know?" JJ whispered to her mother.

"Oh no, not yet," Judy said, "but I'm sure he won't mind that you didn't tell us, you know how he is." JJ laughed, her father was laid back but she didn't expect him to be THAT laid back. Judy parted from her daughter and brought her hand up to her cheek. "Finally, Jenny! You're in love!" JJ smiled at her mother. "I am so in love mom!" The relief she felt was almost overwhelming, she couldn't wait to find Emily. "So," JJ's mother began, "I just have one question." JJ cringed at the thought of what that question could be. She took a deep breath and braced herself. Judy continued, "When do we get to meet Hermin?"


End file.
